ESCAPADE AQUATIQUE
by KanonWithSaints
Summary: La rencontre de deux chevaliers que tout oppose… Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences !
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Romance

Univers : Yaoi

Couples : Deathmask (Mais toujours Angelo pour moi !) / Shun

Rating : M ou NC-17

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de ma fic appartiennent à Masami Kurumada… Heureusement, il me permet de les lui emprunter et je l'en remercie…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Shun avait longtemps erré sur divers chemins puis s'était finalement retrouvé non loin des temples du zodiaque. Il se demandait bien ce qui l'avait poussé à venir jusqu'ici alors que sa seule envie avait été d'oublier, juste l'espace d'un instant, les combats qu'il avait mené et plus encore ceux contre Hadès… Et dire qu'il avait été destiné à être son... réceptacle... Depuis, il restait méfiant. Peut-être que l'âme d'Hadès cherchait encore à se fondre dans son corps et qu'elle attendait le moment propice… En tout cas, il espérait que si une prochaine guerre sainte avait lieu, elle provoquerait moins de dégâts physiques et moraux. Mais les Chevaliers avaient une fois de plus risqué leur vie pour protéger celle d'Athéna et Shun n'était pas encore prêt à engager une nouvelle bataille de si tôt… N'ayant, alors, pas la moindre petite envie d'aller voir de plus prêt les temples du sanctuaire, le jeune Japonais décida de poursuivre sa route sur la plage. Il n'y était jamais allé alors c'était une opportunité de pouvoir s'y rendre. Il fallait aussi bien avouer qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion; il n'aurait tout de même pas quitté, il y a quelques années, le lieu de combat en disant à son adversaire de l'attendre un moment car il avait envie d'aller voir le paysage… A cette pensée, un fin sourire étira ses jolies lèvres bien dessinées. Après tout, il avait toujours eu envie de savoir quelle sorte de paysage entourait le sanctuaire… Alors maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il n'allait pas se faire prier pour aller voir... Tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas leste et gracieux, Andromède ferma doucement ses jolis yeux de jade, et se mit à apprécier le vent qui faisait onduler ses soyeuses boucles vertes... Au bout d'un instant, il rouvrit délicatement les yeux… Il venait de sentir une présence non loin de lui... Le Chevalier divin détourna le visage et son regard vint se poser sur une silhouette qui lui parut tout de suite familière… La dite personne devait le dépasser d'au moins deux bonnes têtes, avait une carrure assez imposante et des cheveux bleus, courts et un peu en bataille… Il n'y avait aucun doute… Shun avait bien reconnu l'apparence de Deathmask, le Chevalier d'or du Cancer… N'osant alors pas troubler la tranquillité de l'Italien, le jeune homme resta silencieux, à l'observer doucement de son regard innocent. Après tout, il n'était pas venu pour troubler la quiétude du Chevalier d'or au risque de se retrouver dans le puits des morts…

Le Chevalier du Cancer avait l'habitude de faire ce que son instinct et ses envies lui dictaient, et là aujourd'hui, une brusque envie de partir camper sur la plage lui avait pris. Aussi sans s'attarder à des réflexions inutiles, il avait mis dans un sac à dos quelques vêtements et des provisions… Il avait soigneusement roulé un sac de couchage et pris sa tente qui l'attendait, pliée depuis sa dernière escapade et avait même préparé une glacière pour avoir des boissons fraîches… Puis il avait chargé sur son dos et dans ses bras ses différents accessoires de camping, était sorti de son Temple et s'était dirigé directement vers le petit sentier qui descendait à pic sur le flan de la falaise pour arriver directement à la plage. Un chemin de cabri un peu, mais qui faisait gagner sacrément du temps ! Angelo était donc arrivé assez rapidement sur la plage, mais il hésitait à y planter sa tente… Les Chevaliers descendaient souvent sur la petite plage au pied du Sanctuaire, car elle était à la fois très agréable et très proche… Et lui, il avait plutôt envie d'être tranquille ! Et s'il prenait la barque qui était toujours à l'abri dans une petite grotte, pour se rendre dans une crique voisine, qui était beaucoup plus tranquille… Le Cancer se félicita intérieurement de cette bonne idée et alla tout de suite vérifier que la barque était bien là… et elle y était… Il décida tout de même de faire une pose avant de se lancer. Il posa son barda sur le sable et s'assit, le dos appuyé à un rocher… Il poussa un soupir de bien être, ferma les yeux et resta sans bouger, offrant sa peau bronzée aux rayons caressants du soleil… Et puis tout à coup, Angelo sentit qu'il n'était plus seul sur ce coin de plage… Il y avait un autre cosmos pas très loin et il sentait que la personne l'observait discrètement en plus… Ce n'était pas un de ses amis, ce n'était pas un Chevalier d'or… et pourtant il connaissait ce cosmos… très doux, très calme, apaisant même… sans une once d'agressivité… Un nom vint immédiatement à l'esprit du Chevalier d'or… Shun… c'était le Chevalier divin d'Andromède qui était là… L'Italien rouvrit les yeux et mit sa main en visière pour les protéger de l'éblouissement du soleil.

\- Bonjour Chevalier d'Andromède… N'aies pas peur, tu peux approcher, je ne vais pas te manger ! Railla t-il en esquissant un sourire. Tu veux une boisson fraîche par cette chaleur ?

Il est vrai qu'en ce lieu où le silence est seulement troublé par le bruit du clapotis des vagues, Shun trouvait la tranquillité qu'il avait souvent recherchée… Et il se dit qu'il devait en être de même pour le Chevalier d'or. C'est pour cela qu'il ne réagit pas vraiment lorsque l'Italien lui dit d'approcher en précisant qu'il n'allait pas le manger. Le Chevalier divin resta silencieux encore quelques secondes pensant que son aîné allait ajouter quelque chose. Mais rien à par lui proposer une boisson fraîche…

\- Bonjour… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… Répondit-il poliment.

Il ne voulait surtout pas troubler la tranquillité de son vis-à-vis, mais après tout, si c'est ce dernier qui lui proposait d'approcher… Andromède vint donc un peu plus près du Cancer. C'est vrai qu'il faisait une chaleur torride et que le jeune Japonais avait un peu soif. Mais l'Italien n'étant pas du genre à boire du sirop de grenadine, Shun se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui proposer comme boisson rafraîchissante…

A la base, l'Italien était plutôt quelqu'un d'ouvert et de bonne compagnie, mais son entraînement, son maître, la vie l'avaient fait changer au fil du temps et il était devenu agressif, infréquentable... bref le Masque de Mort que tout le monde connaissait ! Mais il avait eu droit à une seconde chance lui aussi... Athéna lui avait pardonné et ses compagnons d'arme aussi, avec plus ou moins de mal, mais il ne leur en voulait pas, c'était normal finalement... Avec les Chevaliers de bronze... enfin Chevaliers divins maintenant, ce n'était pas la même chose, ils étaient plus jeunes et il les voyait moins et les connaissait moins aussi... à part peut être Shiryu qu'il avait combattu... Angelo avait donc décidé de combler cette lacune et d'être aimable avec tout le monde... enfin au moins tous les Chevaliers d'or et les Chevaliers divins... Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus ! C'est pour cette raison que, lorsqu'il vit Shun en face de lui, il lui proposa une boisson fraîche avec un sourire... En plus avec Andromède cela ne lui fut pas difficile d'être gentil... La main toujours en visière au dessus des yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de parcourir un instant la fine silhouette qui se détachait dans le soleil... Mince, peut être encore un peu juvénile mais avec de jolies formes bien agréables à regarder...

\- Tu ne me déranges pas... Tu veux t'asseoir ? Proposa l'Italien décidément en mal d'amabilité. Puis il ouvrit sa glacière. Bon alors... pas de bière pour toi bien sûr ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de taquiner. J'ai du Coca... ça te va ? Et Zero en plus !

Angelo avait dit à Shun qu'il ne le dérangeait pas et c'était vrai ! Le jeune Chevalier lui donnait une impression de calme, de gentillesse, d'apaisement... Son cosmos lui rappela un peu celui de Shaka... apaisant et même un peu envoûtant à son avis...

\- Oh oui, au fait... tu peux me tutoyer tu sais... Je ne suis pas ton supérieur... plus maintenant... Et puis si tu me dis vous, j'ai l'impression d'être très vieux par rapport à toi ! Rajouta l'incorrigible Italien en tendant une canette fraîche à son charmant invité. Puis il planta son regard bleu cobalt dans les doux yeux de jade d'Andromède. Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas du signe de la Vierge toi ?

Shun avait en face de lui le puissant Chevalier d'or du Cancer et il se sentait un peu intimidé ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir un peu quand l'Italien lui adressait la parole… Il aimerait tellement perdre cette mauvaise habitude de rougir à tout va lorsque quelqu'un qui l'impressionnait le regardait ou lui parlait… Mais c'était dans son tempérament et il n'y pouvait rien. En tout cas, il espérait que ça lui passerait un jour… L'Italien lui certifia qu'il ne le dérangeait pas et lui proposa de s'asseoir. Le jeune Japonais s'asseya donc sur le sable et croisa ses jambes en tailleur. Il leva la tête vers le cancer qui lui paraissait immensément grand… Mais quoi de plus normal étant donné que ce dernier devait mesurer vingt bons centimètres de plus que lui et peser tout autant plus…

\- Oh j'ai dix-sept ans maintenant et j'ai le droit de boire de l'alcool ! Répliqua le Chevalier divin alors qu'un petit sourire étirait ses jolies lèvres bien dessinées. Mais un Coca ça sera parfait ! Affirma t-il en prenant la boisson des mains de l'Italien dont les doigts effleurèrent subrepticement les siens le faisant rougir à nouveau… Merci beaucoup. J'avais vraiment soif… Ajouta t-il en baissant les yeux et en buvant une gorgée.

Puis le Cancer lui demanda s'il n'était pas du signe de la Vierge et Andromède se demanda pourquoi cette question…

\- Euh oui je suis du même signe que Shaka. Je suis né le 9 septembre. Répondit le jeune homme à la question de l'Italien… Puis il se demanda quel pouvait être le prénom du Chevalier d'or… Deathmask… Ce n'était pas un prénom ça… Et il osa se risquer à questionner l'Italien… Comment vous… Comment t'appelles-tu en réalité ? Rectifia Shun puisque le Cancer lui avait demandé de le tutoyer… Je doute que tu t'appelles véritablement Deathmask… Andromède se tu aussitôt se rendant compte que ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas vraiment délicat et il s'empressa d'ajouter… Enfin tu n'es pas obligé de répondre parce que si ça se trouve, tu n'aimes pas ton prénom ou… ou pire en fait, tu t'appelles vraiment Deathmask et là, je vais passer pour un triple idiot…

\- Ah tu as donc 17 ans… Commenta le Cancer avec un petit sourire. Oui, c'est vrai que le temps passe… voilà quatre ans que nous sommes revenus et en paix… Il effleura du bout des doigts une longue mèche verte. Tes cheveux ont poussés et tu as grandi… Rajouta t-il pensif.

Oui voilà quatre ans que les Dieux les avaient ressuscités, quatre ans qu'ils essayaient tous de reprendre une vie normale, de se reconstruire… Pas facile ! Et ça l'était encore moins pour ceux qui avaient un lourd passé. Le Cancer but une gorgée de la bière qu'il avait prise dans la glacière.

\- J'étais sur que tu étais du signe de la Vierge ! Ton cosmos est… je ne dirais pas qu'il ressemble à celui de Shaka, non… c'est juste que… on y retrouve le même calme, la même douceur… Il rit. Ne va pas t'imaginer que je connais par cœur le cosmos de notre Bouddha, je ne suis pas assez proche de lui pour ça ! C'est comme le tien d'ailleurs… c'est juste une impression que j'ai…

La question que posa Shun ensuite fit sourire Angelo… Ainsi donc le mignon Chevalier divin était un petit curieux ! Peu de Chevaliers utilisaient le prénom de l'Italien… Aphrodite bien sûr qui avait toujours le chic pour lui rajouter même des petits surnoms… parfois Shura et Saga… Certains Chevaliers avaient même du l'oublier ce prénom…

\- Effectivement j'ai un prénom… Commença t-il railleur. Et… c'est vrai que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup… je trouve qu'il ne me va pas… Mais bon c'est plus civilisé que Deathmask ! Son regard bleu cobalt, vif et moqueur, se fixa dans les jolis yeux verts jade qui le regardaient. Bon, parce que je sais que tu ne te moqueras pas, je veux bien te le dire… Je m'appelle… Angelo…

Le Cancer s'étonna lui-même de révéler si facilement cette partie de lui à Andromède… Mais comme il l'avait dit, il savait que ce dernier ne rirait pas, même s'il trouvait ce prénom un peu ridicule pour quelqu'un comme le Chevalier d'or du Cancer…

Pourtant Shun ne fut pas plus surpris que ça en entendant le prénom de l'Italien et ses fines lèvres bien dessinées s'étirèrent en un sourire…

\- Moi je trouve que c'est un très joli nom et qu'il te va bien… Il passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux… à l'endroit même où Angelo avait posé ses doigts quelques instants plus tôt… Tu viens souvent ici sur la plage ? Demanda t-il et ce même s'il trouvait sa question sans grand intérêt…

L'italien ne connaissait pas beaucoup le jeune Chevalier divin et pourtant... il lui aurait raconté sa vie d sans hésitation, sans rien lui cacher... Etrange, lui qui ne se confiait pas facilement ! Le visage angélique de Shun attirait les confidences et plus il parlait avec le jeune homme, plus il avait envie de mieux le connaître...

\- Merci, tu es gentil... Si mes parents avaient su ce que je deviendrai, ils ne me l'auraient sûrement pas donné ! Il eut un petit rire à la fois railleur et un peu triste. A moins que ce ne soit pour conjurer le mauvais sort... peut être que l'ange déchu que j'ai été va enfin relever la tête...

Quel langage étrange dans la bouche de l'ancien assassin du Sanctuaire ! Ce n'était pas souvent que le Chevalier du Cancer se laissait aller à ce genre de commentaires avec quelqu'un avec qui il n'avait, à priori, aucun point commun... Shun l'avait-il envoûté ? Ou plus simplement... charmé par sa gentillesse et sa douceur ?

\- Oui je viens souvent sur la plage... Je crois que j'aime être seul parfois, ça me permet de faire le point sur... sur tout en fait ! Il pencha un peu la tête de côté en regardant Shun assis pas loin de lui et lui sourit en montrant le sac et le petit barda posé près de lui sur le sable. - - - - D'ailleurs, tu vois, j'allais partir passer quelques jours sur une jolie plage pas très loin d'ici, dans une petite crique assez isolée car on ne peut y accéder que par la mer...

Une idée venait de germer dans la tête de l'Italien... Il se demandait bien pourquoi il l'avait eue d'ailleurs, mais une petite voix lui soufflait que ça pourrait être... très agréable... si Shun acceptait sa proposition bien sûr...

\- Est ce que ça te dirait de... venir avec moi ? Enfin si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire bien sûr et surtout si tu acceptes de passer du temps avec... un garçon peut être pas très recommandable pour toi... Il fit un petit clin d'œil au jeune Japonais. Tu sais, je peux aussi être... très gentil si je veux...

Ainsi le Chevalier du Cancer s'appelait vraiment Angelo… Pourquoi pas… C'était un prénom comme un autre et puis aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, le jeune Chevalier divin trouvait ce prénom joli et qu'il allait bien à l'Italien… Or voilà, c'était du Shun tout craché à toujours vouloir être gentil et aimable avec les autres… Et là, en l'occurrence, c'était avec le Chevalier du Cancer, l'ancien assassin du Sanctuaire… Il finit sa canette et regarda autour de lui cherchant où mettre la petite boîte vide. En vain, il la tendit alors à Angelo qui venait de lui proposer de l'accompagner dans une petite crique isolée…

\- Euh oui… je veux bien t'accompagner… Répondit-il sans vraiment trop réfléchir.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'il se demanda ce que les autres Shiryu, Seiya, Ikki et surtout Hyoga qui était son meilleur ami allaient penser de son escapade avec le Cancer… Or voilà, Shun s'apercevait qu'il aimait vraiment la compagnie du Chevalier d'or… Il avait donc l'intention de passer quelques temps avec lui et la réaction des autres lui importait peu…

\- Je n'ai jamais douté que tu puisses être très gentil… Affirma le Chevalier d'Andromède tandis qu'un joli sourire ornait son visage angélique et qu'il fixait ses perles de jade dans les yeux bleus cobalt de son vis-à-vis…

Et voilà qu'Angelo venait d'inviter Shun à venir avec lui dans la crique isolée où il aimait se retirer parfois pour être seul ! Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? C'est bien ce qu'il se demandait... Andromède avait presque dix ans de moins que lui et ils se connaissaient à peine ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait invité Shura ou Aphrodite ou Saga ou quelqu'un avec qui il aurait pu... prendre du bon temps... Et le pire c'est que Shun avait tout de suite accepté la proposition sans paraître se poser de question ! Faisait-il confiance à ce point au Cancer pour accepter ainsi de venir avec lui dans un endroit isolé où ils seraient seuls tous les deux ? Oh bien sûr, Andromède était apte à se défendre, mais tout de même... Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, Angelo lui en fut reconnaissant... L'Italien prit la canette vide que Shun lui tendait et la mit avec la sienne dans un sac en plastique avant de fourrer le tout dans son sac à dos, puis il se leva et brossa le sable qui s'était accroché à son jean noir. Il sourit au jeune Japonais... pas un sourire moqueur, ni railleur, mais un vrai sourire sincère qui le fit ressembler à un gamin qui part faire du camping pour la première fois avec un ami.

\- Bon en route alors ! La barque est dans la grotte là... Expliqua t-il en désignant un trou dans le rocher à quelques mètres de là où ils étaient. Et, si mes souvenirs sont bons, il doit y avoir un sac de couchage dedans ! Quant aux vêtements, et bien... en fait ce qu'il faut surtout c'est un maillot de bain ! Je te prêterai un jogging, j'en ai amené deux... tu pourras sans doute te mettre tout entier rien que dans le pantalon ou la veste, mais quoiqu'il en soit tu seras très mignon... ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter.

Angelo ramassa son sac à dos et ses divers accessoires et se dirigea vers la grotte afin de sortir le bateau et de le mettre à l'eau.

Shun avait accepté sans une once d'hésitation l'invitation d'Angelo… Etait-ce bien raisonnable ? Ou avait-il une confiance aveugle en la personne du Chevalier du Cancer ? Oui peut-être bien… Et advienne ce qu'il advienne… Si l'Italien avait l'intention de se comporter de manière pas très catholique avec lui, Andromède n'était plus un gamin et serait toujours apte à se défendre ! A un moment donné, une toute petite pointe de regrets traversa son regard de jade… Que diraient Ikki ou même les trois autres Chevaliers divins s'ils apprenaient qu'il s'apprêtait à faire du camping sauvage avec l'ancien assassin du Sanctuaire… Assassin du Sanctuaire… ? Shun secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche en faisant voler quelques unes de ses soyeuses boucles vertes… Non, Angelo n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancien Deathmask… En tout cas, pas après le magnifique sourire qu'il venait d'offrir au jeune Japonais quand il se leva avec son sac à dos…

\- C'est gentil pour le jogging, mais j'ai mon boxer tu sais… Répondit Andromède en emboitant le pas à l'Italien qui se dirigeait vers la grotte dans laquelle était entreposée la petite barque… Il y a un moteur ou bien il va falloir ramer ? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire espiègle en sortant un petit bout de langue …

Les deux garçons ne mirent pas longtemps pour arriver à la grotte qui abritait la petite barque qui semblait les attendre. Le Cancer y déposa son sac, la tente et le sac de couchage, puis il récupéra le second qui avait été soigneusement ramassé dans une caisse qui se trouvait au fond de la grotte.

\- Et oui il va falloir ramer ! Répondit le Cancer amusé et non sans avoir remarqué le joli petit bout de langue rose que Shun avait sorti d'un petit air espiègle.

Ce n'était qu'un petit bout de langue sorti innocemment, mais un frisson avait couru dans le dos du Cancer, allez donc savoir pourquoi... Il préféra ne pas y réfléchir pour le moment et se mit à l'avant de l'embarcation pour la tirer hors de la grotte. A un moment donné, le jeune Japonais leva un peu les yeux et son doux regard de jade glissa subrepticement sur les bras du Chevalier d'or… Les muscles roulaient sous la peau bronzée et s'il avait osé, Andromède se serait demandé s'ils roulaient ainsi lors d'autres efforts… un peu plus intimes… Il sentit une petite rougeur envahir ses joues de porcelaine et s'efforça de reporter son regard ailleurs…

\- Allez petit paresseux pousse pendant que je tire ! Plaisanta t-il. Par contre c'est moi qui vais manier les avirons car je ne voudrais pas que tu abîmes tes jolies petites mains ! Et de toute façon en un quart d'heure on devrait arriver !

Le regard bleu cobalt de l'Italien avait effleuré les jolies mains aux doigts fins de Shun en disant cela... Mmm elles devaient être très douces et un bref instant il les imagina sur sa peau nue, sur son ventre, sur ses cuisses... Il secoua la tête et se moqua intérieurement de lui même... 'Tu rêves tout éveillé mon pauvre Angelo ! C'est Shun ne l'oublie pas, c'est encore presque un gamin et jamais il n'a du jouer encore à ces petits jeux amoureux !' Ses yeux devinrent rêveurs en regardant le corps mince et élancé d'Andromède... Pendant que le Cancer rêvait ils étaient arrivés au bord de l'eau. Il contourna le bateau et vint rejoindre Shun derrière.

\- Allez grimpe, on y va !

Le Chevalier divin se retourna alors et leva ses grands yeux de jade vers son vis-à-vis…

\- Tu sais, je peux ramer moi aussi… J'ai déjà fait du canoë avec Ikki et je sais manier les avirons comme tu dis si bien… Puis il monta souplement dans la barque et alla s'asseoir à l'avant… Je suis prêt à appareiller Capitaine ! Déclara t-il avec un joli sourire et en portant sa main droite à sa tempe en signe de salut.

\- Tu sais manier les avirons ? C'est bien ça, comme ça, si tu veux on pourra faire des balades en mer... il y a une jolie petite île à environ une heure d'ici... on pourrait aller la visiter si ça te dit !

Le Cancer grimpa à son tour dans la barque et s'assit en face d'Andromède en se saisissant des rames. Il eut un petit rire en entendant Shun plaisanter. Il était de plus en plus certain qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec le jeune Japonais...

\- Repos moussaillon ! Alors dans ce cas on est parti ! Répliqua t-il sur le même ton.

L'Italien plongea les rames dans l'eau et commença à faire avancer le petit bateau. Ce petit moment d'exercice physique lui plaisait car il n'aimait pas rester inactif très longtemps et avec lui il fallait que ça bouge ! Aussi l'embarcation prit rapidement un rythme régulier et assez soutenu sous la direction du Chevalier d'or.

\- Je suis content que tu ais accepté de m'accompagner Shun... Dit Angelo de sa voix grave en souriant à son vis-à-vis. On ne s'est jamais beaucoup parlé tous les deux et moi... ça me ferait plaisir de mieux te connaître... tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu quelqu'un d'adorable...

Le vent du large faisait voleter les boucles vertes d'Andromède qui venaient souvent recouvrir ses yeux et le Cancer se surprit à avoir très envie de les repousser du bout des doigts tout en caressant la peau douce du jeune Japonais… Il secoua la tête en grommelant intérieurement sur ces pensées qui lui venaient et souqua un peu plus ferme pour évacuer son énergie...

\- Moi aussi je suis content d'être venu… Et pour une fois que je n'ai pas Ikki collé à mes pieds, j'en profite… Répondit Andromède.

Shun regarda un peu partout sur la petite embarcation pour voir s'il y avait une autre paire de rames… L'Italien avait beau dire, là, le jeune Japonais se sentait un peu inutile et il n'aimait pas trop ça… Un petit sourire étira ses jolies lèvres fines quand il aperçut l'autre paire derrière le Chevalier d'or…

\- C'est vrai que tu aimerais mieux me connaître ? C'est gentil à toi ! Moi je te connais déjà un peu… Aphrodite m'a un peu parlé de toi…Avoua le Chevalier d'Andromède en se levant pour aller récupérer la seconde paire de rames…

\- Oh Aphrodite t'a parlé de moi ? Je vois... c'est vrai qu'en tant qu'anciens adversaires vous vous connaissez... c'est comme moi avec Shiryu...

Entre temps, la petite bise s'était faite un peu plus forte et le bateau se mit à tanguer plus fortement sur les vagues qui n'étaient plus vraiment négligeables… Tout en parlant et en ramant, Angelo observait Shun qui cherchait du regard une seconde paire de rames, puis l'ayant aperçue, il se leva pour venir la prendre.

\- Les voilà ! S'exclama Shun ravi de sa trouvaille… Tu permets que je t'…

\- Tu devrais rester assis, il y a une houle assez forte par ici et la barque n'est pas très stable... Conseilla le Chevalier d'or…

Dans son impatience de seconder Angelo, le jeune Chevalier divin ne prit pas assez garde et le bateau prenant un peu de gite le fit basculer par-dessus bord… Shun disparut sous l'eau et seules quelques bulles remontèrent à la surface… L'Italien lâcha immédiatement les rames et se pencha par dessus le bord de l'embarcation.

\- Shun ! Shun ! Réponds-moi ! Bon sang de bon sang, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Grommela t-il en ne voyant aucune trace du jeune homme.

Sans plus réfléchir il plongea et chercha quelques instants autour du bateau avant de découvrir Andromède qui avait du s'assommer un peu et commençait à couler. Il se précipita, rattrapa le jeune homme et revint vers la barque qui se balançait à quelques brasses de là. Il se hissa à bord avec Shun dans ses bras et l'allongea dans le fond…

\- Shun... réveille-toi s'il te plait... Murmura le Cancer en écartant les mèches vertes qui collaient au visage du jeune Japonais. Bon ben... je crois que le bouche à bouche s'impose...

Le Chevalier d'or se pencha sur le joli visage, lui mit la tête vers l'arrière, lui ouvrit la bouche et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Chevalier divin pour le ranimer...


	2. Chapter 2

C'était dans le caractère de Shun d'être généreux et de toujours vouloir aider les autres mais là, sa générosité lui joua un sacré mauvais tour… Il s'était levé pour aller chercher la seconde paire de rames derrière Angelo quand il eut une terrible douleur à la tête puis plus rien… le trou noir… En tombant dans l'eau, la tête du jeune Japonais avait du heurter quelque chose et il perdit connaissance… Et puis il entendit une voix grave et un peu inquiète l'appeler doucement et l'instant qui suivit, des lèvres chaudes se collèrent aux siennes et ses poumons se garnirent d'air… Andromède ouvrit les yeux un peu apeuré et repoussa de sa main fine Angelo toujours penché sur lui… Il se releva ensuite brusquement en toussant ; faisant ainsi évacuer l'eau qui avait envahi ses poumons…

\- Angelo… que s'est-il passé… j'ai très mal à la tête… Dit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle et en portant la main à sa tête qui le faisait souffrir…

Mais à peine eut-il fini sa phrase et que le Chevalier divin retomba aussitôt contre le torse puissant du séduisant Chevalier d'or…

Pour une fois que le Cancer demandait à quelqu'un d'autre que ses amis attitrés de venir avec lui dans son petit repaire, voilà qu'un accident arrivait ! Aussi il aurait du prévenir Andromède qu'il y avait de la houle dans ce coin là. Pour sûr Ikki allait lui envoyer une "Illusion du Phoenix" et Hyoga une tonne de "Poussière de diamant" !

Mais bah, Angelo s'en fichait royalement et la seule chose qui comptait pour lui c'était de ranimer le jeune Japonais, ce qu'il fit grâce au bouche à bouche...  
Il le rallongea doucement dans le fond de la barque, fit briller légèrement son cosmos et tâta avec une infinie délicatesse le cuir chevelu du jeune homme.

\- Tu as une belle bosse bambino... Conclut-il un peu rassuré par son petit examen.

Angelo réfléchit quelques secondes... Retourner au Sanctuaire ou aller tout de même à la crique ? Il regarda autour d'eux... en deux minutes ils seraient à la crique et il pourrait installer Shun confortablement... ce serait plus rapide que de rebrousser chemin. Le Cancer n'était jamais long pour se décider. Il se rassit sur le banc, saisit les rames et se remit en route. A peine deux minutes plus tard, le bateau était sur le sable de la petite plage déserte.

L'Italien débarqua le matériel à une vitesse record et retourna chercher Shun qu'il souleva délicatement dans ses bras pour le porter sur le sable où il l'allongea sur un sac de couchage qu'il avait déplié à l'ombre d'un rocher. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser du bout des doigts le joli visage un peu pâle. Puis attrapant une bouteille d'eau, il humecta une chemise propre qu'il sortit de son sac et tamponna le front de Shun.

\- Ouvre tes jolis yeux s'il te plait... je n'aime pas te voir comme ça... Murmura le Cancer d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Malgré son inconscience, Shun entendait une voix douce et grave l'appeler… Mais il n'aurait su dire à qui elle appartenait… Pourtant le timbre lui disait quelque chose… juste l'intonation changeait… Etait-ce celle d'Angelo mais avec un ton autre que celui qu'il connaissait au Chevalier du Cancer. Petit à petit, les jolis yeux de jade s'ouvrirent et Andromède porta machinalement sa main à sa tête ; ses doigts se posant aussitôt sur la bosse qui maintenant s'était parfaitement formée…

Angelo était là penché sur lui, une chemise humide à la main et Shun s'en voulu d'être responsable de l'inquiétude qui marquait le visage du séduisant Italien… En même temps, il ne fut pas long à remarquer qu'ils n'étaient plus sur la barque, mais sur le sable blanc d'une petite crique bordée de quelques arbres…

\- Je suis désolé … Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter… » Fit le jeune Japonais tout penaud en se redressant légèrement…

Et puis il réalisa que le Chevalier du Cancer, l'ancien assassin du Sanctuaire venait de lui sauver la vie…

\- Merci mon ami… Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu… » Ajouta t-il de sa voix douce et mélodieuse…

Disant ces mots, Shun leva une main vers le visage d'Angelo et caressa de ses doigts fins la joue bronzée de l'homme qui avait été son sauveur…

L'Italien s'efforçait d'être plus humain et plus compatissant depuis que les Dieux lui avaient donné une seconde chance en le ressuscitant malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie passée. Il allait vers les autres pour parler, même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup.  
Pourtant à ses yeux, Shun, c'était autre chose et pour le Saint du Cancer, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas de souffrir, c'était bien le jeune Chevalier d'Andromède... Les autres non plus bien sûr, mais lui avait eu déjà beaucoup plus que sa dose... Et puis sa gentillesse et sa douceur avaient réussi l'exploit impossible jusqu'ici : toucher le cœur d'Angelo ! Ce dernier sourit en voyant les jolis yeux s'ouvrir enfin.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Tu as une jolie bosse mais d'après le petit examen que je viens de faire, tu n'as rien d'autre et... tant mieux ! Et puis ne me remercie pas ! C'est normal, je ne pouvais tout de même pas te laisser te noyer ! Ikki, Hyoga et les autres m'auraient lynché sinon !

La voix du Chevalier d'or avait pris ce petit air moqueur qui lui était familier mais son regard bleu restait doux et tendre en regardant le jeune homme allongé. Malgré lui il prit dans sa main les doigts fins de Shun...

\- Bon, toi tu restes tranquilles là à te remettre de tes émotions, et moi je vais monter la tente et allumer un feu pour nous faire un petit quelque chose à manger tout à l'heure ! Euh... si tu veux rentrer au Sanctuaire demain quand tu iras mieux, je te raccompagnerai... c'est comme tu veux !

Puis il se releva et commença à déballer la tente pour la monter avant que la nuit tombe.

Shun était tout à fait réveillé à présent et il remercia chaleureusement Angelo de lui avoir sauvé la vie…Il se surprit d'ailleurs un peu à oser poser sa main sur la joue de l'Italien… Pourtant son petit geste fut fait comme ça machinalement… Shun était comme ça, il aimait le contact avec les gens et il adressa un petit sourire à Angelo lorsque ce dernier lui prit les doigts dans la main…

Le jeune Chevalier divin voulu se lever mais la tête lui tourna un peu et une fois debout il tituba légèrement… Pourvu qu'Angelo n'ai rien remarqué…

\- J'ai été un peu assommé et j'ai une bosse… Mais c'est rien du tout… Ca va maintenant tu sais… Je peux t'aider pour la tente et puis il faudra du bois pour allumer le feu et je peux t'aider à aller en chercher.

Shun avait dit tout cela d'une seule traite comme s'il avait peur que l'Italien ne le coupe dans son élan et lui répète de ne pas bouger et de rester tranquille… Or, Andromède n'avait pas envie de rester là à ne rien faire tout comme il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'Angelo le ramène au sanctuaire…

Angelo avait ressenti un sentiment étrange et si doux quand Shun avait posé sa main sur sa joue… Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis de nombreuses années... comme si un ange l'avait effleuré de ses ailes blanches... Il réfléchissait à ce sentiment si doux tout en sortant la tente et les accessoires de leur sac. Il allait commencer le montage lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil, Shun se lever et tituber... Alors il laissa tout tomber et se précipita pour entourer d'un bras la taille fine d'Andromède afin de le soutenir.

\- Oh oui, je vois que tu vas bien jolie petite tête de mule, tu as failli tomber ! Plaisanta l'Italien.

Oh la la ces grands yeux verts, cette jolie bouche si proche de la sienne !

\- Euh... bon... on va faire un arrangement... tu restes un peu assis tranquillement pendant que je monte la tente et après nous irons tous les deux chercher du bois pour le feu, d'accord ?

Le Cancer repoussa d'un doigt une mèche verte que le vent ramenait sans cesse sur le joli visage levé vers lui et presque malgré lui, son bras se resserra un peu sur la taille du jeune Chevalier, le collant un peu plus contre lui et il resta quelques instants à le regarder sans rien dire, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine... Inconsciemment Andromède leva légèrement ses bras et posa ses mains sur la poitrine musclée du Chevalier d'or… Il leva également un peu les yeux et son joli regard de jade croisa les prunelles bleues cobalt qui le regardaient avec une lueur que Shun n'avait jamais vu chez le Cancer… de la tendresse… Etait-ce lui qui inspirait cette tendresse à Angelo ? Probablement, mais Shun n'en avait pas vraiment conscience… Le jeune Japonais ne bougea pas plus, comme s'il était figé et laissa ses mains posées sur le torse puissant du séduisant Italien… Les battements du cœur d'Angelo s'intensifièrent dans sa poitrine et le jeune Chevalier divin les perçut très bien sous ses doigts fins à travers le tissu du vêtement de l'homme qui le tenait enlacé…Enfin Angelo aida Andromède à se rasseoir doucement.

\- Fais-moi plaisir et reste encore un peu assis... Murmura t-il de sa voix grave en restant penché sur le jeune Japonais.

\- C'est d'accord on fait comme ça… J'attends que tu aies monté la tente et après on ira s'occuper du bois… Et puis je n'ai pas envie de te décevoir… J'aime bien être avec toi et je ne voudrais pas que tu me ramènes au Sanctuaire… Avoua Shun en rougissant un peu avant de se hisser un peu et de déposer un petit baiser sur la joue bronzée de l'Italien…

\- C'est vrai tu aimes bien être avec moi bambino ? C'est gentil de dire ça et ça... euh... me touche beaucoup... Avoua le Cancer encore peu habitué à ce que sa compagnie soit appréciée. Moi aussi j'aime bien être avec toi et, si tu sens bien après cette nuit et que tu me promets d'être raisonnable, et bien on pourra rester ici comme prévu...

Et puis, alors que le Chevalier d'or allait se relever, deux lèvres douces comme des pétales de roses s'étaient posées sur sa joue pour un baiser rapide et léger. Angelo eut envie de serrer contre lui cette beauté si douce qui lui donnait de la tendresse, mais il se dit que ce ne serait pas raisonnable... Raisonnable lui ! Elle était bien bonne celle-là ! C'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir, le Chevalier du Cancer est devenu raisonnable ! Mais Andromède était si jeune, il avait déjà tellement souffert que, c'était plus fort que lui, il avait envie de le protéger... et même de lui...

Angelo sourit au jeune homme et retourna terminer de monter la tente. Si le jeune Japonais avait voulu, son regard se serait porté ailleurs que sur Angelo… Mais inconsciemment, ses jolis yeux de jade ne pouvaient se détacher du corps viril du bel Italien dont les muscles roulaient sous la peau à chacun de ses mouvements… Pendant que le Chevalier d'or s'activait, il sentait le joli regard vert de Shun posé sur lui et cela lui procurait d'étranges et très agréables petits frissons... L'Italien se morigéna intérieurement mais devait bien reconnaître qu'il était troublé par les jolis yeux verts comme il l'avait été quelques instants plus tôt par les lèvres douces... Enfin il se releva et se retourna vers Shun.

\- Voilà qui est fait ! On va aller chercher du bois maintenant avant la tombée de la nuit, comme ça en revenant on pourra faire un feu et se préparer un petit dîner ! Expliqua Angelo d'un ton enjoué. Est-ce que le programme te convient ?

Dans le haut de la crique, après l'escalade de quelques rochers, il y avait un petit bois, et c'est là-bas qu'Angelo avait l'intention d'aller ramasser des branchages. Le feu n'avait pas besoin d'être très grand et c'était plutôt pour cuisiner que pour se réchauffer. Il indiqua du doigt la direction pour Shun.

\- Tu vois, c'est là-bas qu'on va aller ! Ce n'est pas très loin, on devrait en avoir pour une petite demi heure !

Sans savoir pourquoi Shun se mit à souhaiter que l'Italien le serre à nouveau contre lui… Il s'était senti tellement bien dans les bras du Cancer… Comme s'il était à l'abri de tous les dangers… comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver…

Le jeune Japonais se reprit pourtant… Il fallait qu'il arrête de rêver ! Jamais un homme comme Angelo ne ferait attention à lui… Shun se sentait tellement insignifiant par rapport au puissant Chevalier d'or…

 _-_ _Il faut que j'arrête de rêver tout éveillé…_ Se dit-il tout bas en secouant un peu la tête de droite à gauche faisant ainsi légèrement voleter ses boucles vertes au gré du petit vent qui s'était levé…

Shun se reprit donc. Angelo avait fini de monter la tente. Elle paraissait bien petite et le jeune Chevalier divin se demanda comment ils allaient loger dedans à deux.  
Il leva la tête en mettant sa main en visière devant ses yeux pour les protéger un peu du soleil vers l'endroit que lui montrait Angelo…

\- Ca a l'air facile à atteindre… Il faudra juste faire attention à pas glisser sur les rochers.

Shun se leva mais un peu trop vite peut-être car la tête lui tourna et il tituba légèrement… Il se rasseya donc en fermant les yeux et en se massant un peu les tempes…

\- Je me suis levé trop vite… C'est rien… Fit-il à Angelo qui déjà s'approchait l'air inquiet…

Le jeune Japonais ré ouvrit les yeux et cette fois-ci se leva sans encombre… Aussitôt il leva son joli regard de jade vers le séduisant Italien qui ne le quittait pas non plus des yeux…

\- Ca tournait un peu mais c'est passé… On peut aller chercher le bois maintenant ? Demanda t-il alors qu'un petit sourire ornait ses jolies lèvres rose…

Bon d'accord la tente n'était pas très grande mais ça devrait tout de même aller pour y installer deux sacs de couchage. Et puis, dormir un peu serré contre Shun n'était pas pour déplaire à Angelo sur qui le charme et la gentillesse du jeune homme avaient agi sans qu'il s'en défende...

\- Ah ben non, tu ne vas pas glisser sur les rochers en plus d'être tombé de la barque ! Autrement...

Le Cancer s'interrompit en voyant Shun tituber en voulant se mettre debout et se dirigea rapidement vers lui. Le jeune Chevalier essaya de le rassurer en lui assurant que sa tête avait un peu tourné parce qu'il s'était levé trop vite. Angelo passa un bras autour de la taille d'Andromède et ne put retenir un petit sourire en entendant sa question.

\- Tu es un adorable têtu toi hein ? Et je suis certain que ce serait mieux que tu restes ici, mais... c'est entendu, on y va ! Mais je vais te soutenir pour escalader les rochers dès fois que ta tête ferait encore des siennes !

Les deux garçons se mirent donc en route et le bras du Cancer resta fermement serré sur la taille fine du jeune Chevalier... Pour la prudence tout d'abord mais aussi parce qu'il aimait sentir la chaleur de ce joli corps souple contre lui. La tête de Shun arrivait à peine à son épaule et l'Italien sentait le doux parfum des cheveux de son jeune ami et la douceur des mèches que le vent soulevait et qui venaient caresser son visage...

\- Ca va bambino ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Demandait-il de temps en temps, ravi à chaque fois de voir les jolis yeux verts se lever vers lui.

 _\- Tu es en train de te laisser avoir par ce sourire angélique et par ce regard si pur mon vieil Angelo !_ Se disait-il en lui-même. _Il est très jeune, fais gaffe, ce n'est pas un garçon pour toi ! Et surtout toi, tu n'es pas un garçon pour lui, tu ne lui apporterais rien de bon ! Et pourtant il est si mignon, si tendre..._

\- Santa Madona aidez moi ! Souffla t-il à voix basse en levant un bref instant son regard bleu cobalt vers le ciel.

La promenade sur les rochers se passa sans encombre et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux Chevaliers arrivèrent à l'entrée du petit bois que le Cancer avait indiqué à Shun.

\- Et voilà on y est ! Il fit Shun s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre allongé sur le sol. Tu vas te reposer un peu pendant que je commence à ramasser le bois ! Dit-il d'une voix exagérément autoritaire en agitant son index sous le nez d'Andromède. Puis d'une voix douce à nouveau… Parce qu'il va falloir redescendre bello et j'aurais les bras plein de branchages...

A la demande de son ainé, le jeune Chevalier divin s'asseya sur un tronc d'arbre… Angelo voulait à nouveau qu'il se repose… Shun fronça légèrement les sourcils… Angelo n'allait pas le prendre pour une chochotte tout de même !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis cogné la tête tout à l'heure que je suis plus fragile et que je ne peux rien faire ! Assura le jeune Japonais en levant son doux regard de jade vers les yeux bleus cobalt d'Angelo… Je peux t'aider à ramasser du bois et ensuite me reposer un peu avant de repartir… Continua t-il sans cesser de fixer le Chevalier d'or…

\- Hum... bon d'accord tu as gagné... Tu auras le droit de porter quelques branchages pour redescendre ! Concéda t-il genre grand seigneur qui accorde une faveur.

Ce regard vert levé vers lui... si pur, si doux... Angelo s'y serait noyé avec un plaisir évident ! D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment... Les yeux de Shun l'attiraient comme un aimant... et ces si jolies lèvres... Il s'en rapprocha un peu... Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Shun était trop jeune et peut être même qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de baiser si... intime...

\- Je... je vais ramasser du bois...

Shun savait que s'il restait là à ne rien faire, il resterait fixer Angelo du regard… Ses yeux de jade ne pourraient se détacher du corps de l'Italien dont il devinait les muscles superbement dessinés à travers le tissu de son tee-shirt moulant… Le rouge montait aux joues pâles d'Andromède… Se sentait-il attiré par le séduisant Chevalier du Cancer… ? Peut-être bien… Et là, Angelo s'apprêtait à aller ramasser du bois et Shun avait de moins en moins envie de le voir s'éloigner…

\- Angelo… Attends… j'ai pas envie que tu me laisses…

Tout semblait s'embrouiller dans la tête du jeune Chevalier divin… Il y a un instant il voulait que l'Italien s'éloigne parce qu'il avait peur de trop le regarder et à présent il voulait qu'il reste auprès de lui…

Angelo allait s'éloigner quand la voix douce d'Andromède le rappela. "Angelo... attends... j'ai pas envie que tu me laisses..." L'Italien se retourna vers le jeune Chevalier. Il avait l'air un peu perdu tout à coup et le 'terrible' Chevalier du Cancer ne put y résister. Il vint s'agenouiller devant son jeune ami et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

\- Mais bambino... je n'allais pas te laisser enfin ! Quelle idée a traversé ta jolie petite tête !

Il leva une main et la posa doucement sur la joue de Shun, la caressant avec son pouce... Le jeune Japonais appréciait-il autant sa compagnie ? Un bonheur inattendu déferla dans le cœur de l'Italien à la pensée que ce garçon si doux, si gentil, si mignon, si attendrissant... il aurait pu continuer longtemps à égrener tous les qualificatifs qu'il trouvait pour son jeune ami... que ce garçon là donc, puisse aimer être avec lui.

\- Shun... tu sais... tu me fais un effet étrange... quand tu me parles, quand tu me regardes c'est... comme une caresse... et pour la première fois j'ai... peur de ce que je commence à ressentir... Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de... bon pour toi et... je n'aurais peut être pas du te proposer cette... escapade avec moi... Je m'en voudrais à mort de... te faire le moindre mal...

Angelo savait que là, il aurait du se relever et aller ramasser du bois, mais pourtant, au lieu de ça, sa main glissa sur le cou du jeune Chevalier, tandis que son regard bleu restait accroché aux doux yeux de jade...

Shun assit sur son banc de fortune avait presque supplié Angelo pour que celui-ci ne le laisse pas… Aussitôt le Cancer était revenu vers lui et s'était mis à genoux devant le Chevalier divin… Andromède ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le regard du Cancer… Les yeux bleus cobalts étaient-ils entrain de l'envouter… ? Tout comme la caresse des pouces du bel Italien sur sa joue… Le cœur du jeune Japonais battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et ses joues étaient en feu… Il aurait pu se lever et partir en courant mais non, Shun appréciait cette caresse plus que de raison et il apprécia encore plus celle de la main d'Angelo sur son cou… En même temps, il sentait le souffle d'Angelo sur son visage et leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et il se serait fallu de peu pour qu'elles s'unissent…

\- Si je suis venu sur la plage ce matin, c'est parce que… Il marque une courte pause… C'est parce que j'espérais t'y trouver… Avoua le jeune Japonais dont les joues étaient devenues cramoisies…

Shun connaissait la réputation d'Angelo… Comme quoi il était brute, pervers, que c'était quelqu'un de démoniaque… Mais pour lui, Andromède, cette réputation était fausse… Angelo n'était rien de tout ça et il le voyait bien dans le regard du Chevalier d'or tout comme il le voyait à l'expression de son visage… Les mains blanches et fines d'Andromède se posèrent sur les épaules larges d'Angelo puis elles descendirent machinalement sur les pectoraux parfaitement sculptés qu'il toucha timidement du bout des doigts…

Depuis qu'Angelo avait rencontré Shun sur la plage, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, il sentait son cœur lui échapper peu à peu. Au début il n'y avait pas accordé trop d'attention, se disant que, comme tout le monde, il était plus ou moins sous le charme d'Andromède... c'était comme ça, personne n'y échappait, même les ennemis du jeune Chevalier s'y étaient laissés prendre malgré eux... Et puis au fur et à mesure que la journée passait, l'Italien s'apercevait qu'il était de plus en plus attiré par son jeune compagnon... Il avait cru mourir de peur lorsque Shun était tombé à l'eau et avait perdu connaissance et il se rendait compte avec le recul que ce n'était pas la même inquiétude qu'il aurait eu pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'était plus profond…  
Et là, en ce moment, agenouillé devant le jeune Chevalier, avec ces grands yeux si purs qui le regardaient comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans son âme, Angelo se sentait près de chavirer... il était captivé, subjugué... impossible de fuir, il n'en avait pas la force...

\- Tu es venu sur la plage parce que tu espérais m'y trouver ? Répéta t-il machinalement. Mais tu... pourquoi ? Bafouilla t-il, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire tant il n'en revenait pas.

Les mains fines de Shun descendirent doucement sur sa poitrine et Angelo frissonna. Voilà que ce bel ange le touchait, lui l'ancien assassin du Sanctuaire ! Voilà que ce bel ange lui avouait qu'il avait eu envie de le rencontrer ! Ca lui paraissait si étrange que quelqu'un comme Andromède ait souhaité passer du temps avec lui ! Il prit les doigts du jeune homme dans ses mains et les porta sans réfléchir à ses lèvres pour les embrasser avec douceur.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça... tu es le Chevalier divin d'Andromède... la pureté, la beauté, la gentillesse même... tu as 18 ans... et moi... et bien j'ai 10 ans de plus que toi... je suis... enfin j'étais Masque de Mort... j'ai tué des gens rien que pour mon plaisir, sans aucun remord, même des enfants ! Nous sommes à l'opposé l'un de l'autre Shun ! Tu te rends compte de ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas l'expliquer… Je crois que c'est mon instinct qui m'a poussé à aller vers toi… Finit par répondre le jeune Japonais en triturant machinalement ses doigts…

Et puis il y eut cette phrase d'Angelo qui fit froncer les sourcils au jeune Chevalier Divin et fit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine…

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été quelqu'un de bien et puis aussi c'est vrai que j'ai 18 ans, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire… Je ne suis plus un enfant tout de même… J'aimerais qu'on arrête de me considérer comme tel… Je croyais qu'avec toi ce serait différent… Que tu me verrais plus comme un adulte et que tu… Il interrompit sa phrase… Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi…

Le Cancer se releva. Il fallait qu'il échappe à l'emprise des doux yeux de jade pour essayer de retrouver ses esprits. Shun était jeune, peut être avait-il juste envie de tester ses charmes sur un homme... ce qu'il y avait d'embêtant, c'était que l'homme en question était tout prêt à se laisser charmer...

\- Viens, allons ramasser le bois puis nous redescendrons sur la plage... Dit-il de sa voix grave et chaude. Après un bon repas on y verra plus claire... peut être...

Shun acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête et se leva de son tronc pour suivre son Angelo…

Bon sang ça n'allait pas être facile d'éviter les pentes glissantes et d'essayer de rester raisonnable et correct avec le trop mignon Andromède dans les parages ! Raisonnable, lui, le Chevalier du Cancer ! C'était nouveau !

Etait-ce Shun qui était entrain de se laisser envouté par le regard bleu cobalt d'Angelo, ou bien lui qui était entrain d'envouter le Chevalier d'or avec ses jolis yeux de jade ? Surement un peu des deux car les deux garçons semblaient subjugués l'un par l'autre… Qu'allait-il se passer quand ils seraient redescendus sur la plage et diner… Est-ce qu'ils y verraient plus clair comme l'avait dit le Chevalier d'or ?

Les deux garçons s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans les bois et ramassèrent ce qu'il fallait pour faire leur feu… A présent, il leur fallait trouver un moyen pour redescendre sur la plage sans se casser la figure et vu que la pente était assez abrupte, ça n'allait pas être chose facile…

\- On peut se servir de mes chaines pour faire descendre le bois… Il suffit qu'on les passe autour des branches qu'on a ramassées et comme ça nous on aura les bras libres pour redescendre… Proposa le jeune Japonais en s'adossant à un arbre et en levant ses yeux de jade vers le séduisant Italien…

Angelo avait peur des sentiments qu'il sentait éclore dans son cœur. C'était Shun, ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! Oui mais... le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore... La différence d'âge, la différence de personnalités, leurs passés... tout cela avait-il vraiment une importance aussi grande ?

\- C'est une excellente idée ça ! Mais dis moi, c'est un travail bien... banal... pour les chaînes d'Andromède qui ont accomplis tant d'exploits...

Angelo tourna son regard bleu vers Shun qui s'était adossé à un tronc d'arbre et il se plongea avec délice dans les grands yeux de jade... Les chaînes étaient venues s'enrouler autour des poignets fins du jeune homme et là, dans le jour qui diminuait, le tableau était merveilleux... Sans même s'en rendre compte, le Chevalier d'or s'approcha d'Andromède, jusqu'à le frôler de son corps puissant... Oh non, ce n'était plus un enfant...

\- Shun... pardonne moi pour tout à l'heure... tu sais je... je ne te considère pas comme un enfant et c'est pour ça que je... me sens si chamboulé lorsque tu es prêt de moi... Il posa une main sur le tronc près du visage du jeune Chevalier. Tu m'attires comme un aimant, je le reconnais et si je ne me retenais pas...

L'autre main du Cancer se posa sur la taille mince d'Andromède... ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles du jeune homme... il pouvait sentir son odeur fraîche et légère et il avait l'impression que la tête lui tournait un peu... et ces magnifiques orbes de jade qui le regardaient sans peur et même avec... douceur...

Le cœur de Shun se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine… Angelo le troublait plus que de raison et les paroles de l'Italien n'arrangèrent pas les choses… Visiblement Andromède plaisait au Chevalier d'or… Il s'en doutait un peu… Shun était peut-être jeune et inexpérimenté en ce qui concerne les choses de l'amour, mais là, il en avait confirmation…  
Il tourna doucement la tête et son regard suivit la main d'Angelo qui se posa sur le tronc à côté de sa tête et il ne put réprimer un petit sursaut quand l'autre main vint se poser sur sa taille fine… Ses yeux quittèrent alors la main et il tourna à nouveau la tête pour venir fixer ses yeux dans les yeux bleus cobalt avant de descendre comme attirés par un aimant vers la bouche du Chevalier d'or… A cet instant, Shun buvait les paroles d'Angelo dont il sentait le souffle chaud sur son visage…

\- Bien sur que je te pardonne pour tout à l'heure… Dit-il de sa voix douce avec son plus beau sourire…

Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules d'Angelo et plongea à nouveau ses yeux de jade dans ceux de l'Italien tandis que les chaines de l'armure d'Andromède émettaient un petit tintement…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu ne te retenais pas ? Demanda t-il de cet air malicieux qu'il savait prendre quand il le fallait et qui faisait une partie de son charme.

Shun fit doucement glisser ses mains des épaules et les posa presque timidement sur le torse musclé du Cancer…

Et voilà, Angelo était entrain de se laisser entraîner sur la pente fatale ! Mais Andromède était tellement mignon, tellement attendrissant et, pas la peine de le nier, tellement attirant ! Non décidément, ce n'était plus un enfant ! L'Italien le voyait dans ses gestes, dans les regards qu'il lui lançait... Pas qu'il essayait de le charmer, non... enfin pas vraiment consciemment... mais Shun était de toute façon naturellement charmant et le fier et terrible Chevalier du Cancer rendait les armes devant lui... De voir le Chevalier divin appuyé ainsi au tronc de l'arbre, avec ses chaînes enroulées autour de ses poignets fins avait fait s'écrouler les remparts que l'Italien avait essayé de bâtir autour de son cœur et c'est lui qui se fit charmeur et entreprenant.

\- Si je ne me retenais pas, et bien... je t'embrasserais... Répondit-il d'un ton moitié doux et moitié provoquant. Puis il rit. Bah tu dois t'en douter, je n'ai pas beaucoup de retenue...

Angelo se pencha alors et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Andromède... légèrement, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur que le jeune homme ne s'évapore à ce contact. Ces lèvres étaient si douces, si tendres et avaient un petit goût fruité tout à fait délicieux qui pourrait sans problème lui faire perdre la tête... Il se redressa et sourit à son jeune ami.

\- Un vrai délice... merci Shun...

Sa main quitta le tronc d'arbre et vint caresser la joue veloutée et un peu rose d'émotion. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, Angelo savait que jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'autant de tendresse et de douceur avec quelqu'un... Mais là face à Shun, c'était une attitude qui lui venait tout naturellement... Il savait que jamais il ne brusquerait ni ne ferait le moindre mal à cette douce beauté qu'il tenait entre ses bras puissants.

\- Nous devrions redescendre maintenant... Je te laisse faire comme tu veux pour le bois avec tes chaînes. Son pouce s'attarda sur la jolie bouche rosée. Pour tout te dire j'ai hâte d'être installé avec toi, dans notre petit camp, auprès d'un bon feu et... peut être si tu es d'accord... de te câliner un peu...

Voilà qu'il demandait l'autorisation maintenant ! Heureusement qu'Aphrodite n'était pas dans le coin, il se serait gentiment moqué de lui ! Quel était cet Angelo que Shun avait réveillé…


	3. Chapter 3

\- Je vais d'abord faire descendre le bois avec mes chaines et après on descendra tous les deux… Proposa t-il en levant son joli regard de jade tout brillant d'émotion vers le puissant Chevalier d'or qui lui souriait tendrement…

Shun s'occupa donc de nouer ses chaines autour du tas de bois qu'ils avaient ramassé et fit descendre le tout en souplesse jusqu'à la petite plage en se penchant un peu pour vérifier que tout se passe sans encombre…

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite… A nous maintenant… Dit le jeune Chevalier divin en commençant à descendre vers la plage suivi de près par le bel Italien…

Ils mirent moins de temps pour la descente que pour la montée mais Shun fut tout de même très content d'arriver. Il se laissa tomber et s'asseya sur le sable en se penchant un peu en arrière et en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras. Il resta dans cette position seulement quelques secondes puis se redressa et mit ses jambes en tailleur...

\- Tu sais, j'ai bien aimé que tu m'embrasses tout à l'heure… Tu pourras le refaire si tu veux… Ca ne me dérangera pas… Confia t-il de sa voix douce en prenant une poignée de sable et en la faisant glisser entre ses doigts.

Angelo n'oublierait jamais cette première fois où il avait goûté les lèvres douces d'Andromède, ni les bras fins et doux qui s'étaient noués autour de son cou... Le jeune homme lui faisait confiance et ça, pour le Cancer s'était d'une grande importance.

Le bois fut descendu sur la plage par les chaînes d'Andromède et pendant le temps que dura l'opération, l'Italien resta observer les gestes sûrs et gracieux de Shun... Ce corps fin aux courbes douces, associé aux chaînes puissantes lui faisaient passer de drôles d'idées dans la tête...

 _\- T'es dingue mon pauvre Angelo ! Arrête de penser à des choses pareilles ! C'est Shun et pas n'importe quel garçon... tu dois être correcte avec lui !_

\- Impeccable ! Il ne reste plus qu'à allumer un bon feu maintenant ! Déclara le Cancer. Le soleil va se coucher et la fraîcheur sera vite là et comme tes vêtements doivent être encore humides je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid !

Il fit un petit clin d'œil à Shun qui était assis sur le sable et jouait à le laisser couler entre ses doigts quand la douce voix du jeune Japonais lui fit arrêter son travail.

\- Moi aussi j'ai adoré t'embrasser et... puisque tu le veux bien... je crois que je me ferai un plaisir de recommencer... Il sourit. Tu sais c'est le genre de chose qu'il ne faut pas me redire deux fois !

Il ne fallut que cinq minutes au Chevalier d'or pour entasser du bois et l'allumer. Il s'assit devant les flammes qui crépitaient joyeusement et tandis une main vers Shun.

\- Viens près de moi mon mignon Andromède... Pour te réchauffer d'abord et ensuite parce que... j'ai envie de te sentir tout près...

Le regard bleu d'Angelo était doux et caressant et sa voix grave chaude et veloutée... Shun se laisserait-il envoûter par le bel Italien ?

\- Je n'avais pas trop froid en bougeant tout à l'heure, mais maintenant assis immobile, je n'ai pas vraiment chaud… Avoua le Chevalier divin en décollant son tee-shirt humide de sa peau.

Le feu crépitait gaiement et les flammes se reflétaient dans les yeux de Shun leur donnant une jolie teinte variant entre le vert et l'orangé… Il répondit au sourire d'Angelo par un petit sourire tout à fait craquant lorsque ce dernier lui avoua qu'il avait aussi adoré l'embrassé et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Angelo lui tendit la main et, sans aucune hésitation, le jeune homme fit ce que lui suggéra le bel Italien… Il se redressa et alla s'installer tout près du Chevalier d'or.

\- Voilà… tu me trouves assez près ou tu préfères encore plus près ? Demanda Shun avec un petit sourire malicieux en plongeant son joli regard de jade dans les yeux bleus cobalt du Cancer.

Angelo était tout à fait conscient que s'il n'y prenait pas garde, il allait tomber complètement sous le charme d'Andromède... Pas que ça lui déplaisait, bien au contraire, mais il avait un peu peur de laisser trop libre cours à ses envies, à ses pulsions s'il ne se surveillait pas. C'est que Shun était tellement charmant, mignon, adorable... quel homme normalement constitué ne se laisserait pas attirer par lui !

\- Je préfère encore plus près... Répondit-il sur le même air malicieux et en passant un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme.

Le doux regard émeraude était plongé dans le sien et l'Italien se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par la profondeur de ce magnifique regard... il s'y noierait sans aucun regret... Il se pencha et prit possession des douces lèvres juste à portée des siennes et fit doucement s'allonger le jeune homme sur le sable blanc sans remarquer aucune résistance. Si au départ Shun avait écarquillé les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise de sentir la langue de son compagnon dans sa bouche, à présent il se laissait aller et ferma les yeux emporté par la volupté du baiser que lui offrait le bel Italien… Le baiser fut une caresse tout d'abord mais bien vite la langue coquine de l'Italien se faufila sans peine dans la bouche de Shun afin de danser le ballet enivrant de l'amour avec sa jumelle... en même temps la main chaude et un brin baladeuse du Cancer découvrait les courbes douces du corps souple d'Andromède... elle se faufila sous le tee-shirt humide...

\- Tu devrais retirer tes vêtements, ils sont encore très humides ! Constata le Chevalier d'or en se redressant un peu. Et je ne dis pas ça pour avoir le plaisir de t'admirer en petite tenue mais pour ne pas que tu attrapes froid... Ajouta t-il taquin.

Le rôle d'ainé responsable n'était pas le préféré du Cancer mais tout de même, il s'était promis de faire attention au jeune Chevalier. Il caressa les boucles vertes avec une douceur inhabituelle chez lui.

\- Les sacs sont dans la tente, tu devrais aller mettre quelque chose de sec ! Puis avec un petit sourire en coin. Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi ! Rajouta l'incorrigible plaisantin.

Les propos d'Angelo firent redescendre le jeune Chevalier divin du petit nuage sur lequel il était perché.

\- Je crois entendre Ikki quand tu me parles comme ça… Je dis ça pour les vêtements… par rapport au fait qu'il ne faut pas que je prenne froid. Il s'interrompit et suivit du regard la main d'Angelo qui caressa ses soyeux cheveux verts. Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas pour me voir en petite tenue… Quoique… Le 'quoique' fut dit d'un petit air malicieux et avec un petit sourire craquant à souhait…

Prêt à suivre les conseils de l'Italien, Shun se leva et emporté par une envie, il se pencha sur Angelo et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres gourmandes…

\- Pardon mais j'ai pas pu résister ! Déclara t-il d'une voix chantonnante en se dirigeant vers la tente et en y entrant… Et, passant la tête par l'ouverture. T'en fais pas, je te ferais signe si j'ai besoin…

Angelo n'avait pas pu résister à embrasser Shun. C'est sûr ce n'était pas trop dans ses habitudes de résister à ses envies... s'il voulait quelque chose il avait plutôt tendance à foncer sans trop se poser de questions... Pourtant, faisant preuve d'une sagesse exceptionnelle pour lui, Angelo avait arrêté le baiser tant qu'il avait encore l'esprit clair... En effet, il avait senti l'étonnement de Shun lorsque sa langue avait caressé celle du jeune Japonais... Mais bien sûr, quel idiot il était ! Shun n'avait jamais du avoir un vrai baiser d'amour ! Ca devait être le premier... et lui qui fonçait comme d'habitude en suivant son envie ! L'Italien s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été plus délicat, heureusement le jeune Chevalier semblait avoir plutôt apprécié... Enfin bon, il fallait qu'il se reprenne et c'est pourquoi il obliqua vers une voie plus sage, qui fut de demander à Shun de changer de vêtements car les siens étaient encore humides de sa chute dans l'eau.

\- Oh non je veux pas ressembler à Ikki ! S'exclama t-il amusé. Je l'aime bien hein, c'est pas la question... mais normalement, le maternage c'est pas trop mon truc... c'est juste que ce serait bête que tu chopes un rhume ! D'ailleurs quand tu auras fini, j'irai me changer moi aussi !

Lorsque Shun se leva ce fut au tour d'Angelo d'être surpris lorsque le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir vers la tente... Il sourit en le regardant s'éloigner.

\- J'adore les gens qui ne résistent pas à leurs envies ! Plaisanta t-il. Surtout ce genre d'envie ! Rajouta t-il en riant de la dernière remarque de Shun.

Allons, il avait de la chance ! Il aurait pu gâcher ce début de séjour par son trop grand empressement, mais Shun ne semblait pas du tout fâché, ni choqué... Mais bon il allait tout de même devoir se contrôler un peu plus car ils allaient être très proches l'un de l'autre dans cette petite tente et ce n'était pas le moment de faire des bêtises !

C'était juste un baiser comme ça que Shun avait déposé sur les lèvres d'Angelo avant de partir se changer et pourtant avec le recul, maintenant qu'il était seul dans la tente, il n'arrêtait pas d'y songer… Il n'arrêtait pas non plus de songer au baiser profond que lui avait offert le Cancer et alors qu'il tirait d'une main sur la fermeture éclair pour fermer la tente, il passait les doigts de son autre main sur ses lèvres… Et quand ce n'était pas ses doigts, c'était un petit bout de langue qui passait dessus… Comme pour essayer de se rappeler du goût des lèvres du Chevalier d'or… Finalement le Cancer avait bien fait de lui dire d'aller se changer et Shun se dit qu'au moins comme ça l'Italien ne verrait pas que maintenant il était rouge comme une tomate. Et dire qu'il avait dit à Angelo qu'il lui ferait signe s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit… Ca aussi ça le fit rougir… Est-ce qu'il oserait appeler le Chevalier d'or pour une raison ou pour une autre ? Au fond de lui Shun en mourrait d'envie parce qu'il avait envie qu'Angelo soit près de lui… Mais allait-il oser le faire et puis quel prétexte allait-il trouver pour l'attirer vers lui… En même temps qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Andromède avait retiré ses vêtements mouillés et était à présent seulement vêtu de son boxer… Il regarda autour de lui et vit le sac d'Angelo et se rappela que ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il avait deux joggings…Seulement voilà, le jeune Japonais n'allait pas fouiller dans les affaires de son ami… Il ouvrit donc la tente et passa la tête par l'ouverture.

\- Angelo… Avant qu'on parte, tu m'as dit que tu avais deux joggings… Tu peux m'en prêter un s'il te plait ? Demanda le jeune Chevalier divin avec un petit sourire et un air un peu gêné…

Sans y faire attention, Shun avait complètement ouvert la tente et se trouvait devant l'entrée, à moitié nu et offrant au regard bleu cobalt du séduisant Italien les courbes harmonieuses et les muscles si finement dessinés de son corps à la peau de pêche…

Angelo s'étonnait lui-même ! Voilà maintenant qu'il avait des scrupules, qu'il se préoccupait de quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas choquer ou faire de la peine ! Tout cela était bien nouveau pour l'ancien Masque de Mort ! Et oui, mais toutes ces nouvelles émotions c'est parce que c'était Shun qui était là, avec lui... Shun, si doux, si tendre, si émouvant, si jeune... Jeune oui, certes il l'était, mais l'Italien ne s'y trompait pas... ce joli visage, ces yeux verts si troublants dans lesquels il pourrait se noyer sans regret, ce corps aux muscles délicats, aux courbes douces... il y avait bien là de quoi troubler tout homme normalement constitué et, la Madone était témoin que le bouillant Angelo était très très bien constitué !

Le regard bleu cobalt du Cancer avait suivi Andromède jusqu'à ce qu'il ait refermé la tente puis il s'allongea sur le sable, les mains derrière la tête en poussant un petit soupir. Ah ça n'allait pas être évident de se tenir à carreau ! C'est que Shun était si... tellement... enfin bref, le pauvre Chevalier d'or en perdait son latin !

Et soudain, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans les étoiles, il entendit la voix douce et musicale de l'ange qui le chamboulait de plus en plus... Angelo se redressa et, chose rare chez lui, resta muet quelques instants devant la si charmante et si troublante apparition d'un Shun à moitié nu à l'entrée de la tente...

\- Deux... joggings... parvint-il à articuler péniblement. Puis se reprenant un peu. Euh... ah oui oui... en effet... j'en ai deux dans mon sac !

L'Italien se releva et en trois enjambée fut à l'entrée de la tente. Son regard brillant caressa la jolie silhouette sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, puis il entra en frôlant légèrement Andromède car l'entrée n'était pas large… Andromède qui d'ailleurs ne fut pas sans rougir et baissa légèrement la tête pour tenter de cacher la jolie couleur tomate qui maquillait ses joues pales... Angelo se dirigea vers son sac et farfouilla dedans pour en sortir un pantalon et une veste gris clair qu'il tendit au jeune homme.

\- Tiens voilà ! Ce sera sans doute trop grand mais le principal c'est que tu aies bien chaud !

\- Merci ! Oh tu sais, c'est pas grave si c'est un peu grand… Je retrousserai les manches et je resserrerai le cordon du pantalon ! Et puis au moins j'aurais plus chaud. Ajouta t-il en frottant énergiquement ses bras avec ses mains. Et puis, il releva son visage angélique et plongea ses jolis yeux de jade dans les orbes bleus cobalts d'Angelo… Dis, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit des Italiens ? Comme quoi ils auraient le sang si chaud qu'ils arriveraient à faire fondre n'importe quel iceberg de la Banquise ?

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Shun regretta d'avoir posé cette question qui lui semblait plus qu'indiscrète…

\- Pardon, j'aurai pas dû te demander ça… S'excusa Andromède en rougissant à nouveau et en baissant légèrement la tête…

Angelo sentait bien qu'il était sous le charme de Shun... Il essayait encore de s'en défendre en se disant que le jeune homme était trop jeune, trop... pur... pour qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre eux... mais le Cancer se connaissait bien et il savait que c'était trop tard, la douceur, la beauté, la gentillesse d'Andromède avaient déjà agit sur son cœur... Et de plus, l'Italien s'était aperçu que le jeune Chevalier n'était pas insensible à son charme viril...

Le Cancer avait donc prêté un survêtement gris clair à son compagnon en se disant qu'il allait sans doute être adorable dans ce vêtement trop grand... Shun était adorable dans toutes les circonstances... Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir chaud en petite tenue et l'Italien se dit qu'il aurait bien préféré que ce soient ses bras qui réchauffent ce si joli corps... Et il commençait à se diriger vers la sortie de la tente pour laisser Shun s'habiller lorsqu'il s'arrêta tout net en entendant la question du jeune Japonais. Son regard bleu devint rougeoyant comme la braise tandis qu'un sourire charmeur et un brin carnassier tout de même ornait ses lèvres.

\- C'est vrai, les Italiens ont le sang brûlant ! Ils adorent l'amour et le sexe et sont des amants hors pairs ! Sa main caressa le bras nu de Shun et il se pencha vers le joli visage rougissant. Et... je ne fais pas exception à la règle tu sais... j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour donner du plaisir aux jolis petits papillons qui viennent se prendre dans mes filets au risque de brûler leurs fragiles petites ailes...

Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches étroites pour serrer fermement le corps souple contre lui, mettant leurs bassins en contact et son regard bleu se plongea dans les grands yeux de jade, plutôt un peu gênés en ce moment. Shun avait-il conscience qu'il était en train de tenter le diable et que le puissant Chevalier d'or aurait pu le prendre là maintenant ? Le violer même ! C'est ce que Masque de Mort aurait fait dans le temps ! Pourtant les mains de l'Italien devinrent plus douces sur la peau délicate... Shun n'avait pas peur de lui et la violence, toujours plus ou moins présente du Cancer devint douceur et même... tendresse... devant ce regard angélique. La réaction du Chevalier d'or fut à la hauteur de sa réputation à savoir celle d'un homme bouillant, viril, avide de sexe et qui ne laissait pas du tout Andromède insensible à son charme… Au contraire même, le jeune Japonais se sentait de plus en plus attiré par le séduisant Italien.

\- Excuse moi Shun... je ne te ferais jamais de mal sois en certain... Murmura t-il sans pour autant lâcher le jeune Chevalier. D'ailleurs il te suffirait d'une petite tempête nébulaire pour m'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la plage ! Ne pu-il s'empêcher de plaisanter.

Les bras lui tombèrent de surprise quand Angelo le serra fermement contre lui mais cet effet disparut aussi vite que l'Italien le lâcha et Shun se mit très vite à regretter intérieurement la chaleur de ses bras…

\- Rassure-toi, je n'ai rien du gentil papillon qui pourrait se brûler les ailes dans tes filets… Et c'est peut-être même moi qui pourrais te capturer avec la toile d'araignée d'Andromède ! Affirma t-il avec un petit sourire à la fois espiègle et un brin provoquant… Et puis je te fais confiance… Depuis le début, je t'ai fait confiance… Et même avant que tu me le dises, je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais je sentais au fond de mon cœur que tu me ferais aucun mal…

Andromède savait très bien qu'il jouait avec le feu en provoquant le bouillant et séduisant Italien sur un terrain qui lui était totalement inconnu, mais tant pis, il prenait le risque… Et puis après tout, Angelo venait de lui dire qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal…

\- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que je veux... Etre capturé par la toile d'araignée d'Andromède et... être à ta merci... Répondit l'Italien avec le même petit air provoquant. Ou bien être ligoté par tes chaînes... J'y ai pensé tout à l'heure quand tu t'en es servi pour descendre le bois...

La provocation c'était le domaine d'Angelo, il était un maître en la matière et s'amusait de voir que Shun n'était pas sans répondant, malgré sa timidité qui le faisait rougir à ces propos un peu directs. Pourtant en regardant le Chevalier divin, la douceur reprenait vite le dessus chez le bel Italien. C'était de la tendresse qu'il voulait donner à Andromède, pas de la violence !

\- Je suis touché de cette confiance que tu me donnes... je... je ne sais pas si je la mérite... mais je ferai en sorte que tu ne regrettes pas ton choix... Il eut un petit rire comme se moquant de lui même. Je ne te cache pas que ça va être dur !

\- Vois-tu, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais je suis bien quand tu me serres contre toi, comme tout à l'heure… Et quand tu t'éloignes, c'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose… Voilà, c'est dit ! Avoua Shun en lui tournant le dos et ainsi pouvant échapper au regard de l'Italien.

Angelo allait dire autre chose mais s'interrompit tout net en entendant les paroles du jeune Japonais qui le laissèrent sans voix quelques instants, ce qui lui arrivait rarement...

 _'Quand tu t'éloignes c'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose...'_ Les mots se gravèrent dans son cœur... Shun aimait être contre lui, dans ses bras ! Le regard bleu cobalt s'adoucit encore en regardant le jeune homme debout devant lui et qui lui tournait le dos. Ses douces boucles vertes cachaient sa nuque et caressaient ses épaules... Shun n'avait toujours pas mis le survêtement qu'il tenait toujours dans une main... Il avait l'air fragile et vulnérable, ce qu'il n'était pas, Angelo le savait ! Tout au moins pour la fragilité ! L'Italien s'approcha derrière lui et entoura le corps souple de ses bras et se pencha pour être au niveau de l'oreille du jeune homme.

\- Moi je ne veux pas qu'il te manque quelque chose, alors voilà je m'engage à te prendre le plus souvent possible dans mes bras... à chaque fois que tu le voudras... Murmura t-il doucement en effleurant de ses lèvres le cou de Shun. Ce ne sera pas un gros effort pour moi, vu que j'adore te serrer contre moi, être en contact avec ta peau de pêche... Moi par contre, je sais parfaitement ce qui m'arrive... tu m'attires irrésistiblement... mais... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour toi...

Oui le jeune Japonais aimait être dans ses bras forts, oui il aimait qu'Angelo le serre contre lui et les yeux perdus dans le vague, il désirait qu'il le fasse encore, là, maintenant, tout de suite… Il ne se passa que quelques secondes entre le moment où Shun avait prononcé ses dernières paroles et celui où il sentit les bras du Chevalier d'or l'entourer et son souffle chaud venir caresser son cou… Juste quelques secondes que Shun trouva interminables…

Enfin, Angelo était là à le serrer contre lui et Shun se retint de pousser un petit soupir de bien-être… Ce qu'il ne se retint pas de faire par contre c'est de lâcher le jogging qu'il tenait toujours en main et de lever les bras pour les passer autour du cou du Cancer en fermant ses jolis yeux de jade… Dans cette position, le corps souple du mignon Chevalier divin se cambra mettant par la même occasion son bassin en avant et lui donnant une position un peu coquine… Ainsi Andromède attirait Angelo comme Angelo l'attirait… Irrésistiblement, avec plus ou moins de modération…

\- Je sais que je t'attire… Je le sens… Surtout quand tu es comme ça tout contre moi… Avoua Shun dans un murmure en sentant une certaine partie de son corps s'éveiller au contact de l'entrejambe du bel Italien…

Voilà, c'était fait. Shun et Angelo s'étaient avoué l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre... Andromède à mots un peu cachés, en disant qu'il se sentait bien avec les bras du Cancer autour de lui et qu'il lui manquait quelque chose lorsqu'il s'éloignait... Et Angelo avec des mots directs comme à son habitude, mais qui ne semblèrent pas embarrasser le jeune Chevalier.

L'Italien respira avec délice la peau douce et les boucles vertes et il ne put rien y faire, son sexe se durcit dans son jean... Et ce fut pire lorsque les bras doux d'Andromède se levèrent pour se nouer autour de son cou...

\- Ah tu sais que tu m'attires et tu en rajoutes en couche ! Tu es téméraire mon mignon Andromède, mais j'adore ça ! Susurra le Cancer.

Ses mains glissèrent lentement sur le ventre du jeune Japonais tandis que son regard brillant se fixait sur l'affolante bosse qui se voyait dans le boxer du jeune homme. Shun frissonnait d'aise dans les bras forts et musclés du Chevalier d'or mais ne put retenir un petit sursaut quand les doigts chauds de celui-ci effleurèrent son sexe durci dans son boxer… Le jeune Japonais rougit à ce contact… Jamais auparavant personne ne l'avait touché aussi intimement… 

\- Je vois que je ne te laisse pas indifférent non plus... Murmura t-il à l'oreille de Shun qu'il sentit frissonner sous son souffle chaud.

Le bel Italien frotta doucement son sexe gonflé contre les fesses de son jeune ami tandis que ses mains continuaient de caresser son ventre doux. Il sentait ses sens s'échauffer rapidement et le désir monter dans son bas-ventre... Ce jeune corps contre lui commençait à lui faire perdre la tête, ses lèvres couraient sur le cou et les épaules de Shun sans que celui-ci ne cherche à se dégager.

\- Ta peau est douce et sucrée... tu sens bon... Murmura t-il de sa voix chaude et un peu rauque. Oh Shun... Shun... tu sens l'effet que tu me fais ? Tu sens contre tes jolies petites fesses ?

\- Oui, je… je le…sens… Répondit Andromède troublé…

Les doigts du Cancer descendirent et effleurèrent le sexe de Shun... Il était dur et il sentait sa chaleur à travers le tissu du boxer... Le sang du bouillant Italien devenait de la lave en fusion, son sexe devenait douloureux... Il voulait prendre ce si joli corps, il voulait le faire sien, il en mourrait d'envie... Mais dans un coin encore lucide de son cerveau, la petite voix de la raison nouvellement installée là se fit entendre... Angelo essaya de calmer un peu ses ardeurs et desserra son étreinte mais sans lâcher le jeune homme pour autant... Ca, c'était trop demander...

\- Tu devrais... t'habiller un peu... autrement je risque fort de... faire des choses que peut être tu ne voudrais pas... Dit-il un peu ironique à nouveau. Et puis on pourrait casser une petite croûte, y a un beau feu qui nous attend dehors...


	4. Chapter 4

Angelo se sentait plus qu'excité de tenir ainsi Shun à moitié nu dans ses bras... Et cette pose si sexy qu'avait prise le jeune Chevalier en relevant ses bras fins pour les nouer autour du cou du Cancer... Qui aurait pu résister à ça ? Aucun homme normalement constitué d'après l'Italien qui pensa bien, un bref instant, qu'il allait allonger Andromède sur le sac de couchage et lui faire l'amour immédiatement... Son sexe dur et tendu exigeait de se soulager ! Pourtant, la petite voix de la raison réussit à dissuader le bouillant Italien de passer à l'action... C'était le Chevalier d'Andromède qu'il tenait ainsi contre lui ! Le plus gentil, le plus mignon, le plus adorable, le plus pur de tous les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Le redoutable DeathMask était en train d'en tomber irrémédiablement amoureux et lui faire le moindre mal était absolument hors de question ! Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, son sang bouillait dans ses veines et sa virilité le tiraillait douloureusement dans son jean mais il tint bon. Angelo desserra donc son étreinte du corps gracile d'Andromède qui s'éloigna non sans un soupçon de regret en ramassa le jogging.

\- Tu as raison… Et puis j'ai faim… D'après toi, c'est les émotions qui creusent ? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire et en levant ses jolis yeux de jade vers le séduisant Italien.

Il enfila ensuite la veste de jogging d'Angelo qui lui arrivait d'ailleurs à mi-cuisses, mais ne mit pas le pantalon.

\- Ca ne sert à rien que je le mette lui… De toute façon il est deux fois trop grand et je vais le perdre. Expliqua le jeune Chevalier divin en tendant le pantalon de jogging à Angelo. Et puis dehors il y a le feu… Je n'aurais donc pas froid aux jambes.

\- Effectivement le pantalon ne sert à rien ! Approuva t-il en le reprenant pour le fourrer dans son sac. Et puis tu es très... appétissant... dans cette tenue ! Un vrai régal pour les yeux !

Les deux garçons sortirent donc de la tente et se dirigèrent vers le feu qui crépitait joyeusement. Le regard d'Angelo avait beaucoup de mal à se détacher des longues jambes nues de Shun toutes dorées par la lumière des flammes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a pour diner ? Demanda Shun en faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts fins une petite brindille dont le bout était incandescent…

\- Bah si ça te va j'ai des conserves dans le sac, et puis de quoi faire des sandwiches... expliqua t-il en se reprenant difficilement.

\- Des conserves et des sandwiches, ça me va très bien ! Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas trop l'heure d'aller à la pèche pour faire griller du poisson. Répondit le jeune Chevalier divin sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Mais avant, tu voudras bien m'excuser, mais il faut que j'aille piquer une tête dans l'eau fraîche ! Autrement je ne pourrais rien faire de valable ! J'en n'ai pas pour longtemps !

C'est alors que le Cancer retira rapidement son tee-shirt et son jean qu'il abandonna sur le sable. Il ne garda sur lui que son boxer et offrit ainsi l'affolant spectacle de son corps presque nu et superbement sculpté aux jolis yeux de jade d'Andromède… Des jolis yeux qui d'ailleurs glissèrent irrémédiablement vers l'entrejambe du séduisant Italien et surtout vers la bosse qui déformait de façon plus qu'érotique son sous-vêtement… Puis il partit en courant vers la mer où il plongea tête la première. Se remettre les idées en place et surtout le corps, voilà ce qu'il fallait s'il voulait passer une agréable soirée avec Shun sans lui sauter dessus ! Bien que, il le savait, le désir allait revenir... Bon il aviserait le moment venu...

Subjugué par ce qui lui était donné de voir, Shun lâcha la brindille qui alla finir de se consumer dans le feu… Heureusement que le feu était là d'ailleurs… Il permettait au jeune Japonais de cacher la jolie couleur tomate qui avait envahi ses joues pâles.

\- C'est… c'est d'accord… Je t'attends… Acquiesça-t-il en regardant partir Angelo qui disparu bientôt dans la vaste étendue marine.

Le cœur d'Andromède battait la chamade en pensant au corps magnifique du Chevalier d'or et une douce chaleur non due à la proximité du feu vint à nouveau irradier son bas ventre et ses reins… Cette même chaleur qu'il avait ressentit tout à l'heure sous la tente quand Angelo le tenait serré contre lui et effleurait son désir avec ses mains chaudes… Son sexe se mit à gonfler dans son boxer et le jeune Chevalier divin tira sur la veste pour la ramener par-dessus ses jambes et cacher ainsi la bosse que formait sa virilité tendue… Est-ce qu'il allait tenir longtemps comme ça à rester ainsi auprès du feu comme si de rien était ? Shun mourrait d'envie d'aller rejoindre le bel Italien, mais en même temps, il n'osait pas quitter la veste. Mais bon, après tout, il n'était pas obligé de la quitter cette veste s'il ne se mouillait que les pieds et le bas des jambes. Il se leva donc et alla rejoindre le Chevalier d'or qui faisait s'éveiller ses sens et battre son cœur plus que de raison… Arrivé au bord de l'eau, il resta là, sans bouger, laissant juste les vaguelettes lui caresser les pieds et fixant de son regard de jade Angelo un peu plus loin…

L'Italien nagea vigoureusement pour se défouler pendant dix bonnes minutes. Ah que ça faisait du bien ! Bien sûr, sans doute pas autant que les doigts de Shun, mais bon... Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres du Cancer... Il repensa à la peau douce qu'il avait eue sous ses doigts un peu plus tôt, aux formes affolantes qu'il avait frôlées... Ah Mama Mia... Ce ventre plat et velouté, cette chute de rein, ces cuisses si douces et... ce sexe gonflé qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer à travers le tissu du boxer... Et tient, rien que d'y penser, voilà le sien qui reprenait de la vigueur ! Bon, là, il fallait qu'il arrête sous peine de gâcher la soirée s'il ne pensait qu'à ça ! Après tout il était un Chevalier d'or, il pouvait se contrôler tout de même ! Il nagea encore un petit moment et quand il s'estima assez calme il revint vers la plage. Lorsqu'il eut à nouveau pied, il se releva et là... il vit l'objet de ses fantasmes, debout dans les vaguelettes, toujours vêtu de sa veste de jogging et qui le regardait... Angelo passa ses doigts dans ses mèches rebelles dégoulinantes d'eau pour les renvoyer vers l'arrière et marcha vers Andromède... Son regard bleu accrocha le regard de jade fixé sur lui et d'agréables petits frissons coururent sur sa peau sans qu'il puisse rien y faire...

\- Ah ça fait du bien ! Tu veux venir nager un peu avec moi ? demanda t-il en arrivant devant le jeune Japonais. Une demande guère raisonnable il le savait bien, pour quelqu'un qui essayait de garder le contrôle... mais comment résister à la pensée de pouvoir contempler ce corps si tentant...

Le cœur de Shun s'emballa dans sa poitrine en voyant le corps du bel Italien rendu encore plus beau, plus viril avec l'eau qui ruisselait au gré des creux et des bosses de la superbe musculature… Sans parler de son entre-jambe qui même si ça le gênait un peu, attirait le doux regard de jade comme un aimant. Il fit quelques pas dans l'eau pour aller à sa rencontre et lui offrit son plus joli sourire…

\- J'aimerais bien, mais ta veste… Je vais la mouiller… ou alors il faut que je l'enlève…Répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

D'un autre côté, il mourrait d'envie d'y aller… Et puis tant pis pour la veste… Angelo en avait sûrement une de rechange… Le jeune Chevalier divin avança encore et cette fois-ci eut de l'eau jusqu'en haut des cuisses… Il frissonna légèrement et avança encore jusqu'à arriver près du Cancer… Il leva alors ses jolis yeux de jade et les plongeant dans le beau regard bleu cobalt qui l'envoutait, posa ses mains fines sur les pectoraux du séduisant Italien puis les fit glisser en une douce caresse jusque sur ses épaules avant de se lever sur la pointe des pieds et d'aller nouer ses doigts derrière la nuque parsemée de mèches quelques peu indisciplinées et dégoulinantes d'eau…

\- Ta veste… voilà… elle est trempée maintenant…Susurra Andromède tout près des lèvres du Chevalier d'or…

Pas la peine de le nier, Angelo avait une envie folle de faire l'amour à Shun ! Ca devait être si merveilleux d'initier une telle beauté aux plaisirs du sexe ! Mais voilà, le Cancer avait une conscience maintenant et celle-ci l'enquiquinait vraiment, pour être poli ! Shun était si jeune, si pur qu'il s'en serait voulu de lui faire le moindre mal. Ah tout était plus simple avant finalement, il ne se posait pas autant de questions ! Pourtant le jeune Japonais lui avait avoué qu'il lui plaisait, alors il ne serait peut être pas contre... Ils s'étaient embrassés aussi... Instinctivement les bras d'Angelo entourèrent la taille mince d'Andromède pour le serrer contre lui. Et voilà, son impression d'être plus détendu avait été brève et le jeune corps pressé contre le sien fit revenir son désir au grand galop ! Shun n'avait pas peur de lui, ça c'était certain, et même il sentit une bosse bien présente cachée sous la veste mouillée...

\- Ah ben oui elle est trempée ! Répondit-il à la remarque de Shun. Tu sais, à mon avis, tu devrais même l'enlever, car c'est très désagréable d'avoir des vêtements mouillés.

En disant cela, ses mains s'étaient faufilées sous ladite veste qui avait remonté un peu plus haut vu la position du jeune homme... Et puis ces lèvres si proches, si tentantes... L'Italien craqua et les captura des siennes pour un baiser qui fut tout de suite fougueux. Sa langue demanda tout de suite l'entrée pour caresser celle d'Andromède, tandis que ses doigts remontaient sur les flans frémissants en suivant les courbes affolantes qui lui faisaient perdre la tête…

C'était la première fois que le jeune Japonais partageait un baiser aussi fougueux… Plus tôt, ils s'étaient embrassés, mais rien à voir avec ce bouillant baiser qu'ils étaient entrain d'échanger… Et alors que ses jolis yeux de jade étaient fermés, Shun se laissa aller dans les bras d'Angelo ; dans les bras de celui avec lequel il se sentait prêt à découvrir de fabuleuses sensations… Puis le Chevalier d'or glissa ses mains sous les fesses du jeune Chevalier divin et le souleva, l'incitant à nouer ses jambes autour de ses hanches, puis il se mit en route vers la plage avec son précieux fardeau et sans arrêter leur baiser brulant... Le bouillant Cancer laissait enfin parler le désir que lui inspirait Shun... Et si le jeune homme était consentant, la soirée s'annonçait prometteuse... Instinctivement, Andromède noua ses jambes autour de la taille d'Angelo et une jolie couleur tomate teinta ses joues de porcelaine quand il sentit contre son intimité l'érection qu'il suscitait chez son séduisant compagnon et faisant prendre un peu plus d'ampleur à la sienne toujours cachée par la veste… Le cœur d'Andromède battait la chamade dans sa poitrine finement musclée et contre le superbe torse d'Angelo… Surement un peu à cause de l'appréhension de ce qui allait probablement se passer entre lui et le Cancer… Mais aussi et surtout à cause des sentiments qui étaient entrain de naître au fond de son cœur et qui lui étaient totalement étrangers…


	5. Chapter 5

Sans interrompre leur baiser Angelo s'agenouilla et déposa Shun sur le sable blanc... Puis, après lui avoir retiré la veste de jogging qu'il jeta un peu plus loin il s'allongea près d'Andromède et partit à la découverte des formes à la fois juvéniles et affolantes du jeune homme. Il caressa des lèvres le buste du jeune Japonais, s'attarda sur les petites perles de chair qu'il lécha et suçota jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient aussi dures que deux petites perles de nacre rose. Il les mordilla alors doucement, arrachant de petits gémissements à Shun qui crispait de temps en temps ses doigts dans les cheveux du Cancer. Puis il remonta vers le joli visage et, tout en reprenant possession des douces lèvres. Shun ferma ses beaux yeux de jade et essaya de se concentrer sur les sensations qu'il recevait sans pour autant pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il appréciait les caresses d'Angelo, ses baisers sur son torse et sur ses tétons. Ses doigts quant à eux, se perdaient dans les longs fils de soie bleus. Ses joues étaient empourprées et de ses lèvres entrouvertes s'échappait son souffle un peu saccadé… La main du Chevalier d'or remonta ensuite le long de sa jambe et Andromède sentit une chaleur intense inonder son bas-ventre au fur et à mesure que la main experte approchait de son désir… Shun plongea alors ses grands yeux dans ceux d'Angelo et sans quitter son futur amant du regard, il sourit timidement et prit la main de ce dernier pour la guider vers son entrejambe gonflée... Le séduisant Italien caressa doucement la virilité d'Andromède à travers le tissu moulant de son boxer, la prenant dans le creux de sa main et la malaxant lentement... Il avait tellement envie de lui ! C'était à la fois fort et douloureux... Il faufila alors sa main dans le sous-vêtement et, toujours avec des gestes doux et mesurés, il l'enleva... Enfin, se redressant, il ôta son propre boxer... Son érection était aussi présente que celle de Shun et, en un éclair, il pensa que c'était surement la première fois que son jeune ami voyait un garçon dans cet état d'excitation, aussi il ne se rallongea pas immédiatement et laissa le regard de jade glisser sur son anatomie dressée entre ses cuisses... Puis il se rallongea près du Chevalier divin et posa à nouveau sa main sur son entrejambe, arrachant un petit soupir de bien être au jeune homme. Les lèvres d'Angelo quittèrent celles de Shun et commencèrent à descendre sur son buste pâle, titillant au passage les petites perles de chair déjà dures... Elles errèrent longtemps sur le ventre nacré, y traçant des sillons humides puis descendirent sur les cuisses fines mais néanmoins nerveuses... D'une main douce, le Chevalier d'or les écarta et continua à butiner la peau laiteuse du jeune Japonais...Il remonta à l'intérieur d'une cuisse et fit la même chose sur l'autre avec sa main... Lorsque ses lèvres chaudes atteignirent la petite fleur rosée, Shun se rétracta un peu et Angelo releva la tête pour regarder le jeune homme…

\- Je vais trop vite peut être ? Surtout n'hésite pas à me le dire si je fais quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas... C'est un endroit très... sensible et très intime... et si tu ne veux pas, je ne te toucherais pas là...

Angelo remonta vers le visage de Shun et l'embrassa dans le cou, juste sous l'oreille, où il avait remarqué un point sensible de son jeune amant, tandis que sa main caressait à nouveau son sexe tendu en des allées et venues, parfois lentes et parfois plus rapides afin de faire découvrir à son compagnon les différentes sensations procurées par les caresses... Andromède avait la tête tournée sur le côté, les yeux fermés et gémissait de plus en plus sous les affolantes caresses du bel Italien.

\- Non non... Ca va aller. C'est juste que… C'est la première fois que l'on me touche là… Et ça me fait un drôle d'effet… Une sensation étrange…

Il écarta de lui-même ses cuisses fines et fuselées en rougissant tout de même quelque peu.

\- C'est une sensation à la fois étrange et délicieuse... Et j'aime que tu me caresses à cet endroit…

\- Alors je te montrerai plein de choses délicieuses que l'on peut faire à cet endroit mon petit ange d'amour...

Pour l'instant, il avait entreprit de caresser le sexe tendu de son jeune amant tout en l'embrassant juste sous l'oreille, là où Shun aimait... Il le sentait frémir et de petits gémissements s'échappaient de ses jolies lèvres entrouvertes... Angelo intensifia ses mouvements et ne tarda pas à recevoir sur ses doigts la semence chaude d'Andromède accompagné d'un petit cri de plaisir... Les doigts tout mouillés du séduisant Chevalier d'or glissèrent alors vers l'intimité du jeune Japonais... Il commença à caresser doucement sa petite fleur délicate, il en massa lentement le pourtour puis enfonça peu à peu un doigt à l'intérieur sans trop de difficulté grâce au sperme qu'il y avait dessus...

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ça mon tendre amour ? Dis-moi si je te fais mal ou si tu veux que j'arrête...

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les paupières closes de Shun qui haletait sous cet attouchement tout nouveau pour lui. Ses joues veloutées étaient toutes roses et ses lèvres gonflées des baisers échangés étaient tellement adorables... Angelo bougea doucement son doigt dans l'étroit fourreau doux et chaud de l'intimité de son jeune amant… A l'intrusion de ce corps étranger en lui, Shun se cambra en crispant ses doigts sur les épaules d'Angelo et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

\- Non ça va aller... Ca fait un petit peu mal... mais c'est tout à fait supportable... Haletait Shun. Ne t'arrête pas s'il te plait... Continue…

Shun sentit alors le doigt de son amant s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son intimité et il fut bientôt suivi par un deuxième. Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir dans le puits d'amour et la petite douleur que ressentait Andromède devint bientôt étrangement plaisante. Un troisième doigt s'ajouta enfin et Shun crispa de toutes ses forces ses doigts sur les épaules du Cancer pour résister à la nouvelle vague de douleur qui comme la précédente se dissipa rapidement laissant place à un plaisir intense... Angelo faisait aller le plus doucement possible ses doigts dans l'intimité inviolée de Shun. Il s'était dit que le fait que ses doigts soient bien glissants faciliterait cette première fois et c'était vrai, mais il voyait bien que le jeune homme avait mal tout de même...

Devait-il arrêter et remettre à plus tard ? Mais Andromède le priait de continuer... Et puis lui-même n'avait pas envie d'arrêter, il aimait trop caresser et explorer ce joli corps si doux...

Alors l'Italien redoubla de douceur pour bouger ses doigts dans la fragile intimité du jeune Chevalier divin, sachant très bien que le plaisir allait très vite remplacer la douleur.

\- Détends toi bien mon ange... murmura tendrement Angelo. Laisse ta petite fleur s'ouvrir pour moi…

Il parcourut le corps de son jeune amant de baisers et descendit ainsi jusqu'à son sexe qu'il commença à lécher et à butiner doucement, ne tardant pas à le sentir à nouveau durcir sous ses lèvres. En même temps il continuait ses caresse à l'intérieur du doux fourreau de chair, arrachant des petits gémissements, qu'il devina de plaisir maintenant, à Andromède plus détendu…

Instinctivement, Shun écarta un peu plus les jambes afin de lui permettre une position plus confortable. Angelo descendit alors un peu plus bas et lécha les testicules gonflées du Chevalier divin avant de remonter et de lécher avec le bout de sa langue toute la virilité sans oublier le bout hyper sensible... Il le prit ensuite entièrement en bouche et le suça longuement avec sensualité... Les gémissements de Shun se faisaient de plus en plus prononcés, sa respiration saccadée... Il perdait la tête et son bassin se mit à onduler sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter. Puis, il eut une sensation plus puissante encore... Il était totalement soumis aux délicieuses caresses du Chevalier d'or, et désirait ardemment lui appartenir...

\- Oh Angelo… J'ai envie de te sentir en moi... Viens je t'en prie... Supplia Andromède tremblant de désir et d'excitation et rougissant de sa demande…

Le séduisant Italien se redressa et remonta vers le visage de Shun... Il caressa doucement les soyeuses boucles vertes en souriant tendrement. Comme cet ange était beau, perdu dans toutes ces sensations nouvelles pour lui, tout frémissant, tout offert, son regard limpide et pur plus brillant que des émeraudes... Angelo se rendit compte alors que son désir à lui en était douloureux tellement il était présent et que son vœu le plus cher était de posséder ce corps juvénile et si doux qui s'offrait si totalement à lui et au fond duquel il pourrait se soulager enfin...

\- Shun, ma beauté, mon ange, je veux te posséder entièrement et pénétrer dans ton doux puits d'amour... mais je... enfin tu vas avoir mal même si je fais très attention, et je... je ne veux pas te faire souffrir...

Andromède baissa les yeux et son regard de jade se porta sur le sexe gonflé et tendu de son amant. Et même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Shun devait voir la vérité en face, il allait avoir mal !

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas me faire de mal... Mais c'est toi qui souffre en ce moment... Affirma le Chevalier divin d'une voix marquée par le désir et l'émotion en posant ses doigts fins sur la colonne de chair pulsante du Cancer qui ne put retenir un petit soupir de plaisir... Il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour qu'il craque... Et moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu souffres... Reprit Andromède. Et puis, je sais que je vais avoir mal. Mais je sais également que la douleur va être éphémère comparé au bonheur que je vais avoir de te recevoir et de te sentir en moi...

Il avait relevé ses yeux vers Angelo... Un regard vert brillant telle une émeraude étincelante de mille feux. Un regard troublé qu'il ne pouvait détacher du bel Italien, déchiré entre le désir de lui appartenir et la crainte de la douleur qu'il allait ressentir lorsque la virilité du Chevalier d'or pénètrerait son intimité... Le Cancer s'amusa du regard que Shun porta sur son sexe gonflé, fièrement dressé entre ses cuisses musclées, comme s'il essayait de voir comment ce bel objet de plaisir plutôt conséquent allait faire pour pénétrer dans son fragile petit orifice...

\- C'est vrai que le plaisir remplace vite la douleur, mais même, j'aurais voulu pouvoir te préparer mieux... Et puis je me disais, si tu es d'accord bien sûr... Que... si tes jolis petits doigts pouvaient continuer un peu cette douce caresse, je ne tarderais pas à... être soulagé...

A la suggestion d'Angelo, Shun sentit de nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues… Lui qui jusque là n'avait pas cessé de regarder en l'effleurant le sexe gonflé de désir du bel Italien, leva son regard de jade vers lui et lui adressa un sourire timide…

\- Tu sais je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant... Alors j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop si je suis maladroit…

Il commença alors par une légère caresse, juste un effleurement du bout des doigts. Et puis il repensa aux caresses que lui avait prodiguées Angelo quelques minutes auparavant. Il se dit qu'en reproduisant les mêmes gestes, il amènerait le Chevalier d'or à la jouissance. Du moins il l'espérait... Le Cancer ferma les yeux quelques secondes... S'il s'était laissé aller, il aurait pu jouir presque aussitôt mais il essaya de retenir un peu l'instant pour apprécier plus longtemps les doigts de son jeune amant sur son sexe pulsant… Et Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il rencontra le regard de jade du jeune homme fixé sur lui... Puis, la main de Shun se fit plus sûre et il entama des vas et vient amples et souples sur le bijou d'amour du bel Italien. Des mouvements assez lents au début puis de plus en plus rapides faisant gémir le Chevalier d'or. Le regard de Shun se détacha de ses doigts jouant sur le sexe gonflé pour se plonger dans le regard cobalt… Il le trouvait si beau, encore plus désirable à l'approche de l'extase... Au bout de quelques minutes de cet affolant attouchement, Angelo ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se libéra avec un cri de plaisir sur les doigts du jeune Japonais… Shun ôta sa main un peu tremblante de la virilité de son amant et leva son doux regard vers les deux orbes bleus qui le regardaient avec une infinie tendresse...

Angelo prit la main de Shun qui l'avait caressé et suça délicatement deux ou trois doigts sans le quitter des yeux. Puis il approcha l'un des doigts fins de la bouche d'Andromède...

\- Goûte il mio tesoro... Suggéra t-il de sa voix chaude.

Shun regarda son index d'un air un peu méfiant et puis, le porta à sa bouche. Il en aima tout de suite le goût qu'il trouva à la fois doux et suave.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce soit aussi bon… Avoua Andromède en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une petite couleur rosée lui montait au visage. Tu me montres comment on fait véritablement l'amour ? Demanda t-il en sentant son désir renaître au contact de l'entrejambe de son amant...

\- Oui, je vais te montrer comment on fait véritablement l'amour mon bel ange…

Un feu incandescent coulait à nouveau dans les veines du Chevalier d'or à la vue de ce joli corps qui s'offrait ainsi à lui et vint recouvrir du sien le corps de son jeune amant. Il sentait le sexe dur de ce dernier contre le sien qui l'était tout autant... Il décida de faire découvrir tout d'abord à Shun la sensation merveilleuse de s'enfoncer dans la douce moiteur d'une intimité. Pour cela, Angelo vint se mettre à califourchon au dessus du bassin du jeune homme et se laissa descendre sur sa douce colonne de chair avec un gémissement de plaisir.

\- Oh il mio cuero, quel bonheur de te sentir tout au fond de moi ! Est-ce que tu aimes ça ? Dis-moi…

Le Cancer s'efforçait de ne pas trop se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait lui mais sur ce que ressentait Shun…

Shun rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux qui resta coincé au fond de sa gorge. Instinctivement, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses du beau Chevalier d'or et commença à donner des petits coups de reins à la fois amples et souples pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'étroit fourreau de chair de son bel amant...

\- Oh oui ! J'aime ça, j'aime être en toi... Tu es si doux, si chaud... C'est délicieux... Haletait Shun en gémissant de plaisir et en donnant de plus en plus d'ampleur à ses mouvements de bassin tandis que ses doigts fins effleuraient le sexe tendu de l'Italien…

Angelo bougea ses hanches lui aussi afin que Shun le sente bien autour de lui. Leurs mouvements s'accordaient parfaitement, comme si de tous temps, ce ballet amoureux leur était réservé...

\- Oh oui mon doux ange... prends moi dans ta main et caresse moi en même temps... nous atteindrons le plaisir ensemble... Je veux sentir ton délicieux nectar couler en moi et m'inonder... c'est une sensation merveilleuse !

Une sensation merveilleuse, oui ! Et Angelo la ferait découvrir à son jeune amant après, avec le plus de précautions possibles afin d'éviter de lui faire trop mal et surtout de ne pas le blesser...

Shun noua ses jambes fines autour des hanches de l'Italien afin d'accentuer encore plus la pénétration. Il prit le sexe de ce dernier entre ses doigts et se pencha pour en lécher le bout.

\- Oh il mio piccolo cuore... c'est si bon ce que tu me fais là... Gémit le Cancer sous les affolants attouchements.

Andromède était certes inexpérimenté mais il apprenait très vite et de plus il savait ce qu'il voulait ! La respiration du Chevalier d'or s'accélérait de plus en plus à l'approche du plaisir et il sentait que c'était la même chose pour son jeune amant. D'ailleurs celui-ci intensifia la cadence de ses caresses, sentant lui aussi approcher l'instant suprême... Et soudain le corps du jeune Japonais se cambra et Angelo sentit son liquide chaud se répandre au plus profond de lui, inonder son intimité, couler sur son sexe et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se libérer à son tour avec un cri de bonheur qui répondit comme un écho à celui de son jeune amant... Tout haletant, le Cancer s'allongea à nouveau près du Chevalier divin, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

\- C'était merveilleux de te sentir en moi... Encore meilleur que dans mes rêves les plus érotiques !

Ils étaient bien, serrés l'un contre l'autre, se parlant tout bas, se disant des mots tendres… Les mains de l'Italien courraient sur le corps de Shun, le caressaient, arrachant à nouveau des petits soupirs au jeune homme... Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les lèvres roses pour un baiser qui devint très vite enflammé... Les doigts d'Angelo frôlèrent le sexe de son jeune amant et se faufilèrent entre ses cuisses finement musclées, jusqu'à son intimité qu'il caressa doucement... Puis il arrêta ses caresses et alla chercher dans son sac un petit pot contenant un gel translucide. Il l'ouvrit et vint se placer entre les cuisses du Chevalier divin qu'il écarta et releva délicatement.

\- Ce gel va t'aider à te décontracter il moi piccolo cuero, je vais te masser avec... tu vas voir c'est très agréable... Et après, si tu veux bien tu en étaleras un peu sur mon sexe... nous serons bien glissants et ce sera plus facile...

Angelo espérait que cette petite préparation atténuerait un peu la douleur de la première pénétration pour son jeune amant. Lui faire le moins mal possible, c'était sa seule préoccupation... Mais Shun l'arrêta…

\- Non attends... Laisse-moi te rendre glissant à ma manière… Dit Andromède le regard enflammé par le désir.

Il se redressa un peu et prit entre ses doigts fins la virilité tendue et gonflée du Chevalier d'or y exerçant de lentes allées et venues, changeant de temps en temps son rythme ou son amplitude. Il s'attarda aussi sur le bout hyper sensible qu'il caressa avec une lenteur calculée jusqu'à faire apparaître quelques gouttes de sperme qu'il étala soigneusement sur toute la longueur du sexe de son amant. Le Cancer ferma les yeux et savoura la douce caresse en gémissant doucement…

\- Oh mon ange, j'adore tes caresses ! Doucement bambino, doucement... Je pourrais jouir là maintenant tellement c'est bon, mais il ne faut pas...

Puis, Shun se rallongea et écarta légèrement les jambes en une invitation non dissimulée…

\- Viens maintenant… Murmura t-il de sa voix douce avant de fermer ses beaux yeux de jade...

Angelo vint se positionner entre les cuisses fuselées de son jeune amant et guida sa virilité exacerbée contre la petite fleur toute luisante dans laquelle il ne s'enfonça que très peu pour commencer en se penchant sur Andromède qu'il embrassa sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal il mio tesoro... Si tu souffres trop, j'arrêterai immédiatement... Essaie de te détendre...

Le Cancer s'enfonça encore un peu plus sans quitter du regard le joli visage d'Andromède. A la moindre grimace de souffrance trop prononcée, il était prêt à se retirer... Sa main se posa sur la douce colonne de chair du jeune Japonais qu'il commença à caresser pour le distraire de la douleur de cette première pénétration... Shun ferma les yeux. Il faisait entièrement confiance au Chevalier d'or et savait que celui-ci serait le plus doux possible pour cette première fois… Il essaya de se détendre un peu pour faire abstraction à la douleur qui était bien présente malgré la douceur d'Angelo… Puis, l'expression du joli visage changea... La douleur en disparut et les jambes fines et nerveuses du jeune Japonais se nouèrent autour des hanches du bel Italien l'invitant à le prendre plus fort.

\- Doucement il mio tesoro... Je ne voudrais pas te blesser... Je vais aller jusqu'au fond de ton doux puits d'amour...

Et dans un dernier coup de rein souple mais ferme, Angelo enfonça son sexe entièrement avec un petit gémissement de plaisir et de soulagement... Pendant quelques instants, il ne bougea plus afin que Shun s'habitue à lui... Puis il commença à bouger lentement son bassin en petits mouvement circulaires tout d'abord afin de ne pas faire mal au Chevalier divin qui, vus ses petits soupirs ne semblait plus souffrir vraiment… En même temps sa main n'avait pas cessé ses doux va et vient sur la douce colonne de chair d'Andromède... Il sentit quelques gouttes de sperme perler sous ses doigts câlins et il en frotta doucement le bout avec...

A présent, plus aucune trace de douleur ne subsistait sur le visage de Shun. Seulement celle d'un plaisir immense du au fait d'appartenir au bel Italien, de sentir son sexe dur et long caresser chaque recoin de son intimité. Pour son plus grand bonheur Shun ne faisait plus qu'un avec Angelo, lui appartenant corps et âme... Il ferma les yeux et les jambes croisées sur les fesses de son amant, jouissait de toute satisfaction que lui apportaient les vas et vients du Chevalier d'or dans tout son être… A chaque coup de reins, il se sentait pris de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin tandis que les doigts d'Angelo caressaient voluptueusement son sexe fièrement dressé entre leurs deux ventres et en titillait le bout sur lequel naquirent bien vite quelques gouttelettes blanches. Le cœur d'Andromède battait de plus en plus vite, atteignant des records de vitesse tellement l'intensité du plaisir était à son comble. Une intensité si forte que ses gémissements se transformèrent rapidement en cris de jouissance allant crescendo… Et en même temps qu'il allait et venait dans l'intimité douce et tiède de Shun, l'Italien ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son jeune amant... Cette découverte de l'amour semblait le combler d'aise et il était magnifique dans cette quête de l'orgasme final, mais sans rien perdre pour autant de sa pureté... Le Chevalier d'or était entrain de tomber fou amoureux de cette merveilleuse créature !

Et puis au bout d'un long moment, les caresses de l'Italien sur son sexe exacerbé de désir eurent raison de Shun qui craqua et se répandit sur les doigts de son amant avec un réel cri de bonheur. Un bonheur si intense, qu'il resserra instinctivement les muscles de son intimité autour du sexe du Chevalier d'or provoquant du même coup la jouissance de ce dernier qui cria en même temps que le jeune Japonais.

\- Oh Shun, mon ange d'amour... je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel plaisir... Je t'aime, je t'adore...

Angelo ressortit délicatement de l'intimité douce du jeune Japonais et se rallongea près de lui, encore tremblant du plaisir qu'il venait de prendre et l'enlaça tendrement.

\- J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop mal il mio tesoro... C'était... inévitable, pour mon plus grand désespoir... Il passa un doigt léger sur le doux visage… C'était encore plus merveilleux que je ne l'aurais espéré…

\- La première fois est douloureuse, je ne le nie pas. Avoua timidement Andromède. Mais tu m'as fait l'amour de façon si merveilleuse, que cette douleur est devenue tout de suite inexistante... Et puis c'était un tel bonheur de t'appartenir... Je t'aime tant moi aussi...

Le regard bleu cobalt du Chevalier d'or se noya dans les doux yeux de jade... Deux superbes lacs d'amour qui le retenaient prisonnier pour son plus grand bonheur.

Fin


End file.
